The Beginning of Wonder: An Epic Tale
by WonderCat
Summary: A retelling of the Wonder Woman mythos. Added the last three paragraphs to Part IV (Chapter 9).
1. The Beginning

This is a retelling of the Wonder Woman mythos. This story combines the many different versions of Wonder Woman into one possible version.  
  
Disclaimer: DC owns what they own. I own what I own. Everyone else owns what they own. These things do not intermingle. Questions, comments, concerns-let me know.  
  
The Beginning  
  
Millennia ago, when Homo sapiens sapiens were freshly born.  
  
Humans, as they are called, lived in a world wrought with danger. Most did not survive. They were scavengers, and they were meek. They hid in the shadows and waited.waited as the other creatures of the world, the stronger, bigger creatures of the world, feasted on their prey. Then, slowly and meekly, ever watchful, they snuck towards the remains. Little meat was left after the larger beasts had their fill. This is why they were called scavengers. Showing the beginning of the making of tools, or perhaps an inherited or learned knowledge from past Homo species, these fearful beings, take rocks from the ground around them. Using the minute intelligence that will millennia later become much greater, they smash the bones of the deceased animal and feast on the marrow within. It was survival of the fittest, and not all would survive. Only the strong survived.the strong and the cunning. It was the beginning of tools. It was the beginning.of a powerful species. 


	2. Part I

Part I  
  
It was survival of the fittest. Not many of this new species lived. Many met mishaps of stampeding herds, attacking predators, or angered beasts. Most died young, and some died before their time.  
  
At the base of a tree, the ancestor of modern day hardwoods, a small herd of this new species nested, perhaps for the night, perhaps for longer. They were a wandering herd, always fighting for survival and searching for their next meal. But in this herd, on this night, an argument brewed. Grunts and groans, vocal noises with little understanding and connection were heard. An argument brewed, a disagreement between a male and a female of this species. The others of the herd watched on from a distance, cowering before the awful noise of rage and fearful of what it might cause. The creatures continued their noisy bout until one, the male, fell to the ground, pushed forcefully by the female. Anger clear on both their faces, the male reached out and found a branch. A branch broken and fallen from the tree which stood as their protection, their home for the night. Anger and rage filled him. His hand latched onto the broken branch. He struggled to his feet, branch in hand. A growl escaped his throat. A yell to deafen all ears erupted from his mouth as he charged towards the female, the branch raised above him. He brought it down quick and hard, striking the female in the head. A crushing blow, she fell to the ground.dead. Yet the rage within this one male was great, and an easy death, an easy victory over his fellow was not what he wished. He stood over the limp form and brought the branch up, then down again, continuously. The others of his herd flinched and cowered. They moved slowly, meekly away from the carnage before them, their eyes transfixed on the site before them. The male brought the branch up and down again. With each strike, a sickening sound was made-the sound of bones crushing and shattering. Anger lessening within him, he dropped the branch and staggered back, away from his victim. Throwing his head back, he let out a powerful howl. Deep within the Earth, the spirit of nature let out a mournful cry. The spirit of Gaea, Mother Earth, cried for her children. Deeply saddened by the death of her child, she called the spirit of the female Homo sapiens sapiens to her bosom. Shushing her child, Mother Gaea placed the female's soul within the womb of the earth to rest until she was ready.  
  
Through out time, through the following millennia, Gaea watched as her children grew. She favored the Homo, for they were the most unique of all her children, cruel though they could be. She watched and each time she saw the senseless death of one of her daughters, one whose life was not yet complete, she called forth that soul and placed it along side the others within her womb. For a day would come when these Daughters of the Earth would be reborn and their true lives lived. A mother's gift to her children. 


	3. Part II

Part II  
  
Millennia later, the species known as Homo sapiens sapiens has prospered. They have spread through out the world, straying far from their place of birth. Yet the most developed and prosperous of the species remained close to their birth, choosing to settle around the Mediterranean Sea. Their herds became large settlements, stretching far around the border of the Mediterranean. Each settlement developed into its own society with its own customs and beliefs. The society that touched furthest, however, was that of the settlement known as Greece. The Greeks, as they took to calling themselves, spread their culture through out their world by way of merchants and traveling scholars.  
  
In a land controlled by war and blood, a beautiful garden was laid out. Its attendants were maidens and lads of low class, servants to a mighty and deadly ruler. Its regular patrons were fair maidens, lovely by far and worshipped by all. The garden had been a gift for them from their doting father. Though he was cruel to all, he favored these two daughters above any other. For in his eyes, they showed the most promise of all his offspring. His daughters had been blessed by his sisters in many ways. They were both the loveliest of young maidens in existence, with only the beautiful Aphrodite surpassing them. From another of his sisters they had been granted great knowledge and a thirst to continue it. Another sister granted them love and kindness, a warmth of the heart, the worst gift, in his opinion. From himself, he had taught them to be mighty and skilled warriors. They were his best warriors, in fact. Their armies had all willingly pledged their undying loyalty to them. He knew that each warrior would follow his daughters to their deaths if at all possible. His daughters did not even need to speak to their troops or any of his troops, to rally them, all they need do was to make an appearance and his men would die for them. What a disappointment it was then, when he discovered that they did not wish to fight. His daughters longed for peace and love above all else and fought only when they felt it necessary. Most of the time, they would talk their opponents into surrendering to them. How he hated those times, granted it showed the power that his daughters held over all, but oh, how he loved to see the blood flow! His daughters were his greatest pride, and though he would never admit it, they were his joy, his only happiness in the mad world he ruthlessly ruled over. Within the confines of the garden's walls, one of its patrons sat perched on a rock. Her raven hair flowed in the light breeze, as her gaze was transfixed on the water in the pond beneath her. She watched as dainty leaves danced and swirled across the surface of the cool water. She sat with her right leg pulled under and her left knee pulled close to her body for her chin to rest on. So lost in her own thoughts was she that she did not notice her sister enter the garden.  
  
"Hippolyta! I have been looking everywhere for you, Sister!" exclaimed the golden hair beauty. Her golden locks fell in soft waves around her shoulders and down her back, accenting her features and adding to the blue of her eyes. "What troubles you sister? I know that look.what claims your thoughts so?" The young woman slid onto the rock along side her sister, concern tentatively turned towards her sister's silhouette.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why we are here, Antiope?" was her sister's only reply.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Sister?" Antiope watched as her sister's gaze never left the floating leaf.  
  
"Why are we here? In this world? What is our purpose? To fight a never ending war that will one day get us killed? Will we ever be allowed to know anything else? By the gods, how I long for peace and for my soul to feel less troubled than it is!" Hippolyta raised her head from her knee and waved her left hand to accentuate her words. Her gaze was troubled as she focused it down to the water's surface, ripples pushing away as a leaf falls onto the still surface.  
  
"You are in love?" Antiope whispered.  
  
Hippolyta gazed at her sister with saddened eyes. "Eros' arrow has been embedded into my heart, straight through to my very soul."  
  
"Who is he? You know Father will never allow it. You know how he feels. Is this love of yours a warrior? Please, say he is, he might then stand a chance." Antiope faced her sister now, her eyes pleading.  
  
"He is a warrior, and a good one, too! By the gods! He is perhaps the most handsome man I have ever met! He is a fine warrior! He has risen quickly within the ranks and I know he will rise ever higher!" Hippolyta's face filled with joy as she spoke of her love. Her smile was bright enough that, had it been night, Artemis's moon would not be needed to shine light onto the scene at hand.  
  
Antiope absorbed her sister's happiness and reverberated it a hundred fold on her own features. "Oh, Hippolyta! Sister, I am so happy for you! You must tell me all you know of him! Where did you meet him?" Antiope's shining face soon grew dark, as a dawning appeared to her. "Hippolyta! You say he will continue to rise swiftly in the ranks, but it will not be so if Father were to ever discover the love you hold for this one! No! If you love him, Hippolyta, you will abandon all thought of him! No one must ever know! You know the penalty for disobeying Father's rules!"  
  
Hippolyta looked at her sister, her joy now gone. She turned her head slowly back to the pond below, and thought of her Father's rules. No man shall touch my daughters, for they are the greatest warriors to ever live! No.LOVE will never be, I forbid it! Love will only make them weak! Should EVER I discover they hold love for any man, he shall meet a painful end. I will not have love disrupt my plans! Love, huh, what a pathetic waste. She remembered how each time he said "love" the word was filled with such hate and malice. She thought back to the previous years of her life, she thought of each time that her sister and she had committed the smallest of sins in her Father's eyes. Though he loved his daughters and gave them anything they wanted, of all his warriors, he was the hardest on them. Everything they had was first earned in combat.  
  
"You are right, Sister. I should end it."  
  
"Great gods, Polly! Do not tell me you have met with him in secret!?" Antiope was shocked and aghast. She glanced around the garden to ensure that they were the only ones listening to this conversation. On the other side of the garden, across from where the Daughters of War sat perched on their rock, was a young maiden working diligently pruning the shrubs along the wall. She could not possibly hear what the two sisters spoke of.  
  
Hippolyta did not raise her gaze from the base of the rock as she spoke to her sister, though she had turned towards her sister and away from the pond that had so occupied her sight. "Aye," she said in a low, weak voice. "I have met with him in secret for a week past."  
  
"How did you meet him, Little One?" Antiope spoke in soft tones, her voice low.  
  
Hippolyta raised her gaze to look into Antiope's eyes from underneath her brows. "We met a week past. He is from the northern provinces. He came to meet with Father, to give a report on the progress of his army. While he awaited audience with Father, he wandered into the garden, not knowing that it is forbidden to all but us. I was sitting here, on this very rock when he entered." Hippolyta turned her head away from her sister and to the direction from which her mystery lover had entered the garden. "I told him he was not allowed within the garden walls." She emitted a small laugh as she turned back to her sister. "He told me that he could not help his trespass, for he had heard a heavenly voice raised in song. A voice, he said, that could only belong to a goddess." Hippolyta's smile brightened at the memory.  
  
Antiope listened attentively as her sister told of her first meeting. By the gods, how happy she was for her! The two sisters sat giggling and speaking in low tones as the day carried on. Hippolyta told Antiope of the various meetings she had had with her mystery love, always being careful not to speak his name or give too many details that would connect him to his true identity. As the conversation ended, the only course of actions was obvious to both sisters.  
  
"Tonight," Hippolyta whispered, "tonight, I will tell him.I shall tell him that we shall never meet again. Aphrodite forgive me my betrayal of love!"  
  
The two sisters left the garden that was their paradise within the dark world they lived in. Following the corridors, they ventured far from the garden, far from their conversation of love, to arrive at the throne room of their Father. They entered quietly, so as to not interrupt the audience already in session.  
  
"Your will be done, Lord Ares," replied the general as he bowed stiffly, fist to heart in the customary form. As he straightened he motioned for his attendants to follow him as they quickly left the audience. They walked straight and proud as only warriors of Ares could.  
  
On the throne, watching their quick retreat was the Master of War himself. He was seated comfortably, dark armor covered him, with a helmet even darker worn to cover his face. Few were allowed to look upon him in his true form. When the last of his general's men had left, he looked over to his daughters. They had walked to stand beside his thrown at a distance. They always stood at a distance so that, should ever he become angered and lash out, they would be well out of harm's way.  
  
"Ah! My daughters! Come! Tell me what evil you have unleashed today!" He motioned for them to come closer to him. The daughters did as directed. Hippolyta moved to stand by his left side, while Antiope moved to his right.  
  
"Father," they stated flatly as they acknowledged his status with slight bows of their heads.  
  
"My lord," interrupted a brave attendant with a stiff bow. "The representative of the Head General of the Wolf Troops has arrived for your audience."  
  
"Rrr...Very well, send him in," Ares said with a wave of his hand. He motioned for his daughters to sit at the base of his throne. He often thought that by having his daughters at the foot of his throne, his enemies would underestimate their abilities and so be unsuspecting in battle. He also knew that his lovely daughters would have a better view of those he granted audience. He valued their opinions highly, for they were rarely wrong when informing him of men that would betray him or were lying in their reports. They were also very skilled at finding an opponent's weakness. Yes, he cherished them very much, indeed. He glanced down at his daughters, could a viewer have seen his face through his helmet they would have seen a proud and contented smirk on the war god's face.  
  
His daughters sat on the step to either side of his throne as the Wolf representative was ushered into the hall. "Captain Daniel of the Wolf Troops, my lord." Hippolyta stole a glance at her sister and caught her sister's glance back. To a viewer, the glance would be taken as a casual look, to a warrior of Ares who knew the drill, they saw a knowing glance.  
  
The Wolf Troops were the most powerful of Ares' warriors. They journeyed far and wide leaving only conquered, burning, and ravaged lands in their wake. They were noted for their cruelty and ruthlessness. Their representative was perhaps one of their best. He had risen swiftly in the ranks and was the deadliest of them all, after their Head General, of course. Yet, he was also known for his loyalty and love for his fellow warriors.  
  
The captain entered the throne room of the god of war. He bowed stiffly at the waist, as was appropriate, putting his fist to heart. He rose, standing tall, and spoke in a clear, loud voice, "My lord, I am prepared to make my final report." He waited for approval before continuing. "My lord, I have just received word from a messenger that your general's army has taken the final rebel kingdom. You rule supreme in the North."  
  
As the Captain finished his report and was making the final adjustments to Ares 'world map', the two sisters took their leave from the hall. "Come, Sister, let us go and spar. I could use a good workout." Antiope said, pulling gently on the arm of her sister.  
  
"I agree, Sister, a workout would be very nice." The maidens exited the great villa into the training courtyard.  
  
Night fell quickly that day, perhaps too quickly for some. Throughout the afternoon and evening, Hippolyta sought the words with which to tell her beloved that their love could be no more. When the sun set that night and she and her sister had finished their spar, Hippolyta was no closer in her quest. She felt her heart would burst, and prayed to the goddesses Athena, for wisdom, and Aphrodite, for help in her felled love. As she supped that evening with her father and his top warriors, she avoided her father as best she could. She merely prayed he had not noticed.  
  
In the east wing of Ares' villa, Hippolyta sat at her harp. Idly, she strummed her fingers along the chords. Her eyes stared ahead of her, focusing on nothing as she lost herself in her thoughts. Slowly, idly, she strummed her fingers along the chords.  
  
"If you played a tune, perhaps it would hold your attention more, my daughter." Ares entered the room noiselessly. Hippolyta jumped slightly, startled by her father's sudden, unexpected appearance. "Or do you perhaps have your thoughts entrapped elsewhere? Hm?" He took his daughter's chin in his hand. "Were you in a battle environment, Hippolyta, you would be dead now, and your startled jump would only have embedded the blade deeper in your chest!" Anger was evident in his voice.  
  
"Were I in a battle environment, Sire, I would not sit idly, strumming a harp. I would be ensuring that your troops were ready for a swift and easy victory in your name. Mere daydreams would not cross my mind, I can assure you." The favored daughter of Ares spoke in a calm, natural voice as she assured her father of her warrior skills.  
  
"You should be on your guard at any time! In a battle environment or not, girl! I could have been an enemy sent here to kill you!" Hippolyta bowed her head in concession to her father. His anger subsided only slightly. "You admit to daydreaming, aye? Great Zeus, girl! I did not conquer kingdoms simply so you could strum a pointless tune on that thing! I conquered them so that you and your sister would have only the finest of tutors!" Aside he said, And to quiet my own annoying sisters! "Now! Play a song!" Bellowed the god of war.  
  
Hippolyta began to play an old Greek song, adding her own voice to the melody. Ares sighed and smiled an evil yet contented smile. He counted the beat to the song as he reclined on one of the couches that occupied the room. As Hippolyta finished that song and began another for her father's happiness, Ares spoke. "Tell me, daughter, what dream did Morpheus send you this day?" Hippolyta gave the back of her father's head a quizzical look. "Do you not wish to share your dream with your old father?"  
  
"Nay, Father, Lord Morpheus has not sent me a dream."  
  
"Are you sure, Polly?" he said, as he turned to face her. "I would not have these dreams affect your warrior skills. I could not help but notice your distance as we dined this eve."  
  
"It will not affect my 'warrior skills,' Father. Forgive me, I meant no disrespect." Hippolyta focused more on her harp as she played the tune to another ancient song. She did not see as Ares raised a brow in doubt. True, he was not the most intelligent of the gods, his sister, Athena, far surpassed him there, but he was not the least intelligent of the gods either. He knew his daughters well.  
  
As Ares feigned sleep, reclining on the couch, Hippolyta finished playing her medley on the ancient harp. Quietly and with the grace only befitting one of her stature, she slipped out of the chamber. She walked quietly along the corridor, her fingertips gently gliding along the stone wall. The sound of warriors drinking spirits and singing drunken songs could be heard in the distance. Her sandals gently tapped the stone floor. She rounded the final corner to her destination, never looking back, and entered the Garden Paradise.  
  
Hippolyta hovered gracefully at the entrance to the garden. Glancing around, her eyes easily located a dark figure kneeling by the pond where her sister and she had sat earlier in the day. A small smile crept to her lips, but slowly faded as a saddened look took its place. Slowly, she entered the garden and made her way to the dark figure.  
  
As she approached, the figure stood and faced her. "My love," he said, arms outstretched in greeting. On seeing her saddened features, great concern over took him. "Polly, my darling, what troubles you?" Hippolyta's love placed his hands on her upper arms as he closed the distance between them.  
  
Turning her face away from the face of her love, Hippolyta said, "Daniel.forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you? My love, you could never do anything that required my forgiveness."  
  
"Please, my love." Hippolyta looked into the eyes of her beloved, sadness and grief overwhelming her. Tears glistened in her eyes and she could no longer bear the burden of her worry. Resting her head on the shoulder of her secret love, she sobbed softly.  
  
Daniel gently ran his hands through her hair. "Shsh, there, there, my love. Oh, Polly, whatever it is, we will get through it together. My love.hush now..."  
  
"Beloved, forgive me, but we must end this." Hippolyta whispered softly as she found the courage she must have. "We can no longer be together." She looked him directly in the eyes as she said her last statement. Now was not the time for the Daughter of War to show weakness, not if she wished her love to live through the night.  
  
"Polly, what do you mean? I know your Father, but he does not have to know!"  
  
"So we will what? Hide our love from him forever? What kind of life is that? What kind of love? No, my father is not stupid. He is the greatest warrior to ever exist and with that comes the knowledge of war! He will find out and he will not be forgiving, I know!"  
  
So transfixed on each other were the two young lovers that they failed to notice a dark figure enter the garden and slip into the shadows. The figure watched from the shadow of the bushes as the lovers discussed their predicament.  
  
"My father will never allow it. Should he ever find out, he will."  
  
"He will have his fun listening to you scream in agony as you die a painful death!" The dark figure left the shadows of the garden and in the warmth of the angry light revealed himself to be Ares. Anger was evident in the war god's features. A red glow like that of fire glowed around his helmet. His hands glowed white hot. The two lovers looked on in fear as Ares raised his fist and pointed to them. "My daughter is for no man!" With that, a blast erupted from his fist and struck Hippolyta's love, causing him to vanish from sight.  
  
"NO!" Hippolyta looked with anguish at the spot where her beloved once stood. Looking to her father, she begged, "Father, please!"  
  
"Hippolyta, you have angered me!" Ares raised his fiery fist a second time, and sent a bolt towards his daughter.  
  
"AAAHHH!!" Hippolyta screamed as she tried to avoid the blast. It was to no avail. The anger of Ares struck home and she vanished from the spot in which she stood. 


	4. Part III

Part III  
  
Days passed and Ares' ire rose more with each passing moment. His daughter, Hippolyta, had disobeyed him and it cut a far greater wound than any he had ever received in battle before. He had held such high hopes for his daughters. He had envisioned a day when they would rule the world with an iron fist-a fist of war and blood. There had been days when he could taste the victory. Now, it looked as though that day would be farther away. Hippolyta had betrayed him, disobeyed a simple rule he had put forth. She had fallen in love. LOVE, it was a vile thing. Hippolyta's secret lover had turned out to be none other than the Captain Daniel of the Wolf Troops. He had risen quickly through the ranks and Ares held such hope for him. He had considered promoting him to General and giving him his own army should his men take the rebelling kingdoms of the north, which they had. Now his plans were set back again, and all because his daughter, a female, decided to fall in love against his orders. By the gods, were she not a great warrior, he would kill her.  
  
Deep within the villa, the Captain of the Wolf Troops was strapped to a torture table. Through out the previous days, how many exactly he did not know, he had been tortured beyond reason. His lord and master, the god Ares, appeared every so often to see the state he was in. Those were the times that he screamed the loudest. He screamed not only because he knew it would please his master, but also because those were the times that the pain was most unbearable. At first he thought he might gain his freedom by resubmitting himself to Ares, but it was to no avail. Ares cared not for his pleas. In the end, he found his only comfort to be the thought of his love, Hippolyta. He thought of the few meetings they shared in the garden. He thought of her smile, her touch, and her kiss.  
  
Hippolyta, the daughter of the dark god, was perhaps the luckier of the two. Her punishment for disobedience was 1000 lashes and a night in the stocks. She did not wait for her father to add more punishment. When she was released from the whipping block, she went immediately to the training fields. There, she began training. She punished herself so that her father would not have to. She knew him well. She knew that his anger would only grow and the only way to subside that was through time.time, and her winning victories.  
  
Ares sat in his throne room fuming. He drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his great throne. His men had gained glory in the north; they had claimed all the territory in his name, but it did not make him happy. It did not lessen his rage. He sat on his throne, his posture screaming rage.  
  
Across the way, a harp was played. The other favored daughter of Ares played and sung a song of war, her father's favorite tune. It did not seem to better his mood. As the song came to its end, Antiope gracefully moved away from the harp she played and towards her father's dark form. In the days since her sister's secret love had been discovered, she had done naught but try to think of a way to save her sister and to cause her father to forget his anger. She did not care what happened to the young Captain that Hippolyta loved, but she knew that Hippolyta's heart would be broken if Ares allowed his death. For days she pondered on the predicament. Speaking with her sister in the evenings, she thought she had come up with a plan that would cause happiness to all involved.  
  
"My lord Father, forgive my intrusion on your thoughts, but you look as though the weight of the world were on your shoulders. You and I both know that weight belongs on the shoulders of Atlas instead. Perhaps, you will allow me to help you return it to him? May I massage your shoulders, Father? It will make you feel better at least."  
  
Ares looked at his other daughter. He could not blame her entirely for her own sister's betrayal, for betrayal it was. "I do not think it will calm my rage, Antiope, but you may." He removed his cloak as Antiope approached his throne. With her help, they removed the bodice of his armor revealing a light silken blouse beneath. Gently, Antiope began to massage her father's shoulders, working the tight muscles under her hands; gradually she roughened her approach to the height that her father enjoyed. After a few minutes, his muscles loosened and he seemed to relax beneath her touch. Now is my chance, she thought.  
  
"Father, I have been thinking about this terrible deed Hippolyta has committed." Her father visibly stiffened at the mention of his other daughter's name.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Aye, Father. It is a terrible thing Hippolyta has done to you. After all, you have given her everything. What daughter could ever wish for more? I honestly do not know what she was thinking. It is terrible. For her to bring down such a fine warrior as well, it is unforgivable." She paused. "However, I have been trying to think of a way in which this err may be righted. It would be a shame to lose such a fine warrior. He rallies the troops so well, any would follow him."  
  
"What is the point, girl? Get to the point! Aye, I do not wish to lose such a warrior! But what choice do I have? Your sister has left me with none!" Ares pulled away from his daughter's massage and leaned forward, his chin rested angrily on his fist.  
  
"Actually, Father," Antiope moved to the side slightly so that she might see her father's face better. "Hippolyta has left you another choice. For in her secrecy, none have learned of her betrayal. You have told no one save me, and I have spoken to none on this matter. Instead of killing the warrior, Father, and punishing Hippolyta (granted she does a fine job of that herself), why not give him a reward?"  
  
"WHAT!? Give him a reward!?" Ares stood quickly and spun around to look at his daughter. "You would have me give him a reward!? After he has betrayed me? Are you mad!?" Ares raised his hand to strike at his daughter.  
  
"Nay, Father! I am not mad! Would you but listen to my reasoning, you would see! What better way? You do not wish to lose such a warrior! Nor do you wish to punish Hippolyta! You also do not wish for any to learn of this act! By killing Captain Daniel, suspicion will be raised! Aye! You could give word that he had been killed in battle, but who would believe such? The warriors will talk! It will eventually come out! You must cut them off before they have a chance! Reward the Captain for his services! You said yourself you had wished to promote him to general and give him his own army! Well, do it! And give him Hippolyta's hand in marriage!" Antiope paused to let her father think on her words.  
  
"Promote him? MARRIAGE!? NEVER! My daughters will never marry! Think of the loss! I would lose my best warriors! Never! Think of."  
  
"Think of!" Antiope interrupted, "think of the offspring such a union would make! Think of the courage and cheer it would give the warriors! To see the daughter of their lord married to his greatest warrior! What an unstoppable team! Your warriors would follow them into battle all the more readily!"  
  
Ares stood, hand raised but still. Slowly, as the reasoning sunk in, he lowered his hand. "Perhaps you are right, Antiope, perhaps you are right." He looked in thought as he turned slowly and returned to his throne, reclining. "Aye, think of how the warriors would rally. Think of the allies such a union would gain! Aye!" Antiope moved to face her father, kneeling before him on the steps of his throne, she waited, as he thought of the possibilities. "Aye, Antiope. Let it be so." 


	5. Part IV

Part IV  
  
Months passed as if in the blink of an eye. Ares' anger towards his daughter and her mystery lover subsided. He announced their engagement a few days after they were released from their punishment. Because she knew her father would expect no less, Hippolyta continued her self punishment until the day before the announcement of her engagement. She had been surprised when Ares gave her the news. She never thought it would be allowed. Antiope had told her of the idea, but she never thought it would actually work. She did not dare to hope. After all, hope remained locked in Pandora's Box, never to be released for the daughters of Ares. She was speechless at the announcement. Mere days after the announcement of his engagement to Hippolyta, the young Wolf Captain was promoted to General. As an engagement present, Ares gave the city and villa of Argros, a large port city on the Mediterranean, to his daughter and future son-in-law. A few months later, Hippolyta and Daniel were married. The wedding was held in Ares' villa, in the garden that his daughters so enjoyed. Afterwards, they were sent immediately to Argros. The day after the wedding, Daniel was to leave with his new Argrosian army. They would join a battle in the far south of Ares' kingdom, and extend his borders one hundred miles before being allowed to return home. It seemed almost hopeless.  
  
Through this trial, Daniel proved his worth and his love for Hippolyta. In less than two years time, Daniel and his men ended the war in the south and extended the borders of Aresia by two hundred miles. He returned home triumphant and his legend grew. He and Hippolyta spent years together in happiness, fighting this war and that, bringing glory to Ares. Years after their marriage and to the joy of all, Hippolyta found herself with child. Daniel was perhaps the most excited of all with this news. He loved children and had always longed to have a son or daughter of his own, or both, he cared not. Through out Hippolyta's pregnancy, he stayed constantly at her side, leaving only when necessary and usually only at the direct order or threat of punishment of death from Ares. He would not anger his father-in-law, his lord and master, and have his rage passed to any child he may sire. The end of Hippolyta's pregnancy drew near, her belly swelled and her husband was constantly near.  
  
"Hippolyta! Hippolyta, beloved, where are you? Ha-ha!" Daniel's voice echoed through the stone chamber as he entered the doorway. He saw his beloved sitting at her dressing table and smiled lovingly. "Beloved! You should be in bed resting!" He crossed the chamber to embrace her as she met him half way.  
  
"Daniel, my love, I am fine! You worry far too much!" Hippolyta's smile brightened as her husband showered her with his love. "I am only eight months pregnant, my love! There is plenty of time before the birth of our child! And a large child it should be! Ha-ha! My father will be quit pleased with the grandson you have aided in providing him!"  
  
"A son! By the gods, Polly, if it were a boy! I would be the happiest man alive! But, Polly! If our child were a girl, by the gods, a daughter to carry on your immortal beauty! Could you imagine how beautiful a daughter of ours would be? With you for her mother? The warriors would line up! And I would gladly send them away! Ha-ha!" Daniel left his wife in the center of the room and strolled to one corner. There was set a large crib with gossamer veils and silken pillows. He gently rocked it back and forth, dreaming of the day his child would occupy that crib and giggle as he rocked her slowly to sleep. "A daughter.as beautiful as her mother." A smile claimed his lips as he dreamed of the day.  
  
Hippolyta approached her husband's side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Soon, my love, soon, you will have your wish. Though, should you not have the daughter you wish for now," a playful smirk crept onto her face as she slyly looked at her husband, "I think we could negotiate something for later."  
  
Daniel returned her playful grin as he took her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently, he placed her in the bed and kissed her lips.  
  
"*Ahem*"  
  
Daniel reluctantly looked away from his wife and towards the doorway. A young warrior stood in the entryway, averting his eyes from the scene in the bed. Daniel looked at the young boy; he could have been no more than seventeen. Looked to his wife he gave her an apologetic smile.  
  
"Yes, Son, what is it?"  
  
"Forgive me, Sire, but there has been an attack on your forces at the north end of the kingdom. Ares demands that you see to it immediately." The warrior said as he continued to stare at the floor of the chamber.  
  
"Tell Ares that my wife nears the end of her term, I will not leave her side nor will I leave her unguarded. He knows as well as I how important the birth of this child is. There is no one here to care for her. I will not leave. Send my second, he can do the job as well as I can."  
  
"But, Sire, Ares demands it. He has sent the Princess Antiope to look after her sister during this time."  
  
"Hrn.I do not care. Send my second, if he thinks I am needed after that, then I will go. But only reluctantly!" Daniel returned his attention to his wife as the young warrior bowed and retreated from sight. So wrapped up were they in each other that they did not notice a darker figure appear in the still open doorway.  
  
"Perhaps you should learn how to shut the door before enjoying the sweetness of your lover's embrace." Daniel and Hippolyta jumped at the voice.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get in!?" Daniel was off the bed in a second, sword in hand, as he approached the dark hooded figure of the doorway. "What do you want, Stranger?" His sword was raised and ready for the strike.  
  
"Easy, Brother. I mean you and my sister no harm." The stranger slowly reached up to the hood of the cloak. With steady hands, the stranger lowered the hood and smiled.  
  
"Antiope!" Hippolyta cried as she struggled out of the bed. "I should have known you would play such a cruel joke!"  
  
"Ha-ha! Forgive me, Sister! I meant no harm, but at least now you know your beloved husband is ready for almost anything." Turning back to her brother- in-law, Antiope continued, "Your enemies are great of late. They wish you more harm than all of Ares' warriors combined. What did you do to anger them all so?"  
  
"By the gods, I wish I knew!" Daniel returned his sword to its sheath. "There have been numerous attacks on my outposts and bands recently. I do not know what they are so riled about. Perhaps the impending birth of my child, but.I see not why they would be so worried about that."  
  
"Aye. I have heard word that there are those within your ranks that seek your downfall as well. Perhaps they are all upset over your quick rise in ranks. As well as the favoritism showed you by Father."  
  
"He was Ares' best warrior before our marriage." Hippolyta said, shaking her head. "I do not understand why these little men can not be happy with what they have already. OR why they cannot work for it as Daniel has done."  
  
"Not all men are as noble as your husband."  
  
"Aye, that is unfortunate for them." Hippolyta said as she smiled lovingly at her husband.  
  
"Aye.but that is enough of that talk! These are dark times and they continue to get dark, though I have a feeling that will not be for long!" Daniel said as he placed a loving hand on the protruding belly of his wife. "The light of our world will soon be joining us. May she always be happy."  
  
Antiope rolled her eyes. "By the gods, Hippolyta, did you have to marry a man that was so soft?"  
  
Hippolyta laughed as she welcomed her sister. "Come, my beloved, let me show you the nursery!" Antiope followed Hippolyta and Daniel into an adjacent room.  
  
In the ensuing days, the plight in the north of the kingdom worsened. All incoming reports to the Argrosian villa carried nothing but bad news. Hippolyta tried to comfort and aid her husband to no avail. A few nights after Antiope arrived, Daniel was forced to leave his beloved wife and unborn child and journey to the front lines. Antiope remained at the villa to guard her sister and see her through the last months of her pregnancy. All of Aresia was in uproar.  
  
Thunder clapped loud and long. A storm brewed. Clouds filled the sky and made the day into night. Not even lightening dared penetrate that dark sky. It had been so for days. For days not a star had been seen, nor even the sun. The inhabitants of the darkened kingdom remained in their homes as best they could, venturing out only when necessary. The days and nights were blurred to them, all was as one. It was an omen. An omen forewarning all of danger. It was a bad omen.  
  
"Be safe, my love. Come home to us soon." Tears filled Hippolyta's eyes as she bade her husband farewell. As he pulled away from her embrace, a tear slid down her cheek. He gently dabbed it away as he spoke.  
  
"I promise a quick return, my love. You will not be long without me. I promise, my darling." He quickly kissed her on the forehead and turned his back to her. He strode quickly to his awaiting steed and mounted. Looking back to her, he waved and shouted, "I shall return as soon as I can!" With that, he gave the signal, and he and his men were off. The thunder roared after the army as if in warning.  
  
Antiope put her arm around her sister as they watched the Argrosian General lead his men to war. "He will come home soon, Polly. He will come home safe. Do not worry, Sister."  
  
"Nay. Nay, Antiope, he will not come home to me." Hippolyta watched in the distance where her husband had long since disappeared from sight. Antiope stared at her sister, about to speak. "He will not come home to me. I feel it in my very soul. I shall never again see my husband's face. The omens are clear." Hippolyta bent her head as her tears began to overflow. She turned and ran into the palace. Antiope stood and watched after her. She had seen the omens, as well, and it did not bode well for her family. She looked back to the direction that Daniel had last been seen, then slowly turned and followed her sister inside.  
  
The darkness surrounding the villa in Argros only thickened as the hours passed. Hippolyta tried to occupy her time as best she could. She feared for her husband's life, yet she yearned for anything that would take that thought away from her mind. In the east-sitting chamber of the villa, overlooking the road her husband had left on, Hippolyta sat near the window and stitched her needlework. It was to be a blanket for her child, something to keep her warm during the cold nights and darkened days ahead. Antiope sat adjacent her, reading a book by the dim lantern light.  
  
Across the kingdom, to the north, a war was raging. A war that was not planned by Ares or any of his men. It was a dark war that threatened all that was held dear. Fires could be seen in the distance as Daniel and his men approached the fray. Though bright as the fires were, their light barely illuminated the darkened day. Daniel and his men ventured on with darkened heart. The foreboding was unbearable as they approached the end of their three-day journey. Daniel could not help but think of his wife and unborn child. They were not far from his thoughts. He prayed to the gods to protect them. Daniel and his men reached the fighting sooner than any would have liked. They joined the battle with blazing swords and thundering hooves. As metal sword clashed against metal sword, the thunder in the clouds roared.  
  
In the villa, night had fallen, or as close to night as could be possible under the darkened sky. Hippolyta dismissed her servants for the evening as she and Antiope laid in bed talking about anything that might keep their minds from the impending doom they both felt. On the south side of the villa, several grappling hooks flew over the wall to take purchase.  
  
On the battlefield, Daniel and his men fought bravely. The battle seemed to be one only of loss. Many men were killed and many more were injured and awaited a slow and painful death. Daniel's men did not fight alone, though. They were joined by many other troops and armies sworn to Ares. This was a battle to end all battles, depending on the victor. The enemy was great and his forces were many, but Ares was the god of war, and as such his warriors were the best. Though they were outnumbered, Ares' men gained a foothold in the battle. They pushed their enemies back.  
  
At the villa in Argros, masked warriors entered the main palace. Swiftly, silently, they slaughtered the guards and any servants they came across. They inched their way to the west wing where the royal chambers were housed. A young serving maid spotted the intruders as she was walking down a flight of stairs the intruders had already passed by. The maid hurried as quickly as she could to sound the alarm. As the remaining Argrosian warriors took their stand, the young maid rushed to the royal chambers to warn her queen.  
  
Daniel led the charge. Long since on foot, he fought his way through the massive horde of warriors. Men died all around him as he fought on. He was covered with blood and he prayed none was his. He dared not look. He kept fighting. He pushed his way through their lines and kept going. He would take their base camp. A fleeting thought of Hippolyta passed through his mind as he dropped another enemy soldier.  
  
Hippolyta grabbed her sword, pregnant though she was, she would not go down without a fight. Antiope stood beside her, ready to fight. The doors to the royal chamber had been bared. Argrosian warriors, those that could be rallied and did not find intruders elsewhere in the villa, fought the invaders on the other side of the doors.  
  
Daniel made his way to the enemy leaders. His men were close on his heels as the fighting neared its end. The last of the enemy forces began to fall. One by one they surrendered or met their end on the end of an Aresian sword. Daniel took down the last of their leaders.  
  
"Who are you working for!? What Lord sent you, monster?!" Daniel demanded from his adversary.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha! Ha-ha-ha!" The enemy commander laughed as Daniel's anger grew.  
  
"Who threatens the way of Ares?"  
  
"Ha-ha-ha! Would you not like to know! Ha-ha-ha! Do not worry, fool! Ares will not fall this day! You may have defeated my Master's army, but you are not the victor here! Kill me, as you will! You have lost! Your Master has lost! This battle is over and we have won!"  
  
"What do you mean? Speak, Vagabond!"  
  
"Ha-ha-ha! You think we sought your ground, Warrior of Ares? But, nay! Ground is not what we wanted! At least, not the kind you think of! Nay! For this day we have defeated Ares' greatest warriors! Labored as they are, they are gone! Defeated! Ha-ha-ha!"  
  
"What? You have not defeated us, Fool! We are Ares' greatest warriors and we stand victor this day!"  
  
"Ha-ha-ha! Labored though they are.Ha-ha-ha.labored though they.WERE."  
  
"What? Labored.? NO! Hippolyta!" Daniel dropped the limp form of his opponent and rushed through the carnage of the battlefield. His men watched as he ran past them, confused as to his swiftness. News traveled up the line of an attack at the villa and this fight only being fought as a diversion from the invaders' true purpose. Daniel found his steed, mounted, and rode in the direction of the villa. He hoped to shorten his three-day journey into mere hours. His heart and mind raced with the possibilities, none of which were good.  
  
The last of the Argrosian guards fell outside the royal chamber. The invaders sought to break down the doors to the chamber. Inside, Hippolyta and Antiope stood ready for battle. They knew not how many opponents they would face, but they would kill a good many before taking their last breath. The doors flew open as the invaders forced their way into the chamber. Hippolyta and Antiope were greatly outnumbered. They knew they had little chance. The clang of swords rang through the air as they entered battle. The two sisters, daughters of Ares, fought valiantly. Many of their opponents were injured, some lost body parts as the two warriors fought to defend themselves. The number of invaders was too many, however, and the sisters' guard was soon weakened. They were separated by their attackers and forced to battle alone, with little sight of each other. Several of their opponents fell, but not enough. They were soon overwhelmed. Hippolyta was greatly slowed by the burden her unborn child caused. She stumbled as one of her attackers struck. The blow leveled her. Another soon followed and she dropped to the ground. Her blood flowed freely. Across the chamber, Antiope faired as well. When she saw her sister fall out of the corner of her eye, her opponents took their chance. Their swords flew out and Antiope fell. Her head rolled to look at Hippolyta as she awaited the final blow.  
  
Antiope felt the cold, hard, sharp tip of a sword at her throat. She looked to her opponent. She was beaten, unable to move. She was weak from loss of blood and her vision blurred. Yet her opponent made no move to kill her. He stood there, poised, tip of his sword to her throat. He looked in the direction of Hippolyta. Antiope followed his gaze. Through blurred vision she could see her sister was still alive. They had not yet killed her, though it looked as though they were about to.  
  
"No." Antiope said, barely above a whisper, her body was too weak to struggle as she realized what they were to do.  
  
Hippolyta lay on the cold stone floor. She had lost much blood and she felt as though her body was revolting against her. She looked to where her sister lay and back to her opponents. She wondered why they had not killed them yet. Her opponents stood over her. She watched as one pulled out a long knife and slowly lowered it.  
  
"No.please!" Hippolyta tried to cry as she felt the knife cut through the skin of her stomach. She bit back the screams that threatened to escape her bloody lips. Tears rolled freely down her face as she tried to fight back. Her opponents held her down as she watched them remove her child from her womb. The infant did not cry as she looked into the eyes of the invader. He handed the child to another and returned his hands to Hippolyta's womb. Hippolyta cried more freely as she felt the man grope inside her and more as she watched the other invader pull out a knife and slowly cut the throat of her child. She watched as the child was dropped lifeless to the floor with a sickening thud. Across the room Antiope fought against her attackers to no avail. They held her down with their knees and held her head so that she might watch.  
  
The initial invader brought his hands from Hippolyta's womb a second time, holding another child. Hippolyta's heart sank. He handed the child to his fellow and returned his hands again to Hippolyta's womb. Hippolyta watched helplessly as the throat of her second child was cut and her lifeless form dropped to the cold floor. The invader brought forth his hands again, holding another child. The same routine was performed. The child was handed to another, her throat slit, and her body dropped to the cold stone floor. Hippolyta closed her eyes and cried as her third and final child was dropped to the floor. Three children. Three little girls murdered before they lived. Hippolyta cried as she awaited the end of her life.  
  
The invader that had taken her children from her womb stood and stepped away. He looked to Antiope and saw her tears as well. He gave the signal. "As they were in life, so let them be in death." With that, the invaders struck their final blow, ending the lives of Hippolyta and Antiope. The invaders gathered their weapons to leave. They left the bodies of their fallen comrades where they laid and exited the chamber by the balcony. As they left, one of the invaders kicked one of the murdered babes, then continued on.  
  
Daniel urged his steed on faster and faster. His heart raced. He feared what he might find at his villa. As a dark dawn entered a new day so did Daniel enter the gates of his villa. As he neared the steps of his palace, his horse collapsed beneath him, dead from the exertion. Daniel ran up the stairs as quickly as his feet could carry him. All around there was mourning. Mothers and daughters wept over the bodies of their loved ones. Men carried the bodies of their fellows and dragged the bodies of their enemies. Daniel pushed his way through them, panic rising swiftly in his throat. As he reached the hallway leading to the royal chambers, his servants averted their gaze. They mumbled apologies as they carried the remains of their loved ones. As he approached his chamber, the chamber he shared with his wife, Daniel's heart sank. Blood was every where. He entered the chamber, mouth agape. His surviving warriors and servants looked up to him as he entered the chamber. They stopped their doings and stepped away from the bodies of the royal family. Daniel's knees became weak as he saw the lifeless forms of his wife and sister, and his children. He struggled on weak knees to make it to his wife's side, where he lost the battle and fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face as he took his wife's limp hand. He bent over and kissed her forehead as he began to sob. He whispered a tearful "I'm sorry" as his body was racked by tremors. He sat up and looked to his children. He crawled to their sides and tenderly touched them. Taking each child in his arms, he hugged them close as he cried. He returned to his wife's side with his three daughters. He lay next to her, his arms around them all, as he cried.  
  
Daniel watched as his family's funeral pyre burned. As the light of the fire died down, he turned his back to the ashes and stormed to the palace. Gathering all his weapons, he ordered his fastest horse saddled. Mounting, he rode to the capitol of Aresia and home of Ares.  
  
Entering the gates of Ares' palace, Daniel pushed his way past the guards, many of whom he had trained. He broke into the throne room of Ares and pulled his sword.  
  
"Murderer! How could you allow your own daughter.your own children and grandchildren to be butchered!?! Where were you when my wife watched as our children were cut from her! Where were you when Hippolyta and Antiope were murdered! They were outnumbered! Why did you not defend them!"  
  
"Quiet yourself, boy! Do not dare to come here and demand of me! I am in mourning! My daughters were just killed while under your protection! Where were YOU when they needed YOU!?" Ares bellowed in return.  
  
"Where was I? Where was I!?" Daniel yelled. "I was fighting a war that you refused to end! You could have ended it, War God! But instead you would have me end it for you! And now my wife and children are dead!" Daniel attacked Ares with all his might. Ares easily deflected his sword and dodged each blow carelessly. Finally, tired of the game, Ares struck Daniel, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"How dare you! You dare blame the death of my children and grandchildren on me! You dare no longer!" With a wave of his hand, Daniel vanished from sight. He gave an evil look to those warriors still in the chamber and watched as they retreated. He returned to his throne, alone, and wept.  
  
Daniel opened his eyes to find himself outside of Ares' fortress. He grabbed the largest rock he could find and threw it at the gate. His horse looked up from where it grazed on leaves. He grabbed its reigns and mounted. "Fine, have it your way." He said with a voice full of malice. He turned his horse away and headed down the path.  
  
Consumed by grief over the loss of his family, Daniel traveled the countryside aimlessly. Every where that an Olympian was worshipped he entered and destroyed their temples. So it continued for months. The gods watched from high on Olympus as he traveled, destroying their temples and often murdering their priests. After months of this, the gods decided they had enough. They appeared to Daniel as he sat about his camp, cursing their names for allowing the brutal murder of his family.  
  
"Daniel of Argros, you have wronged us! It is not we who should be blamed for the death of your wife! It was none of our doing! You have traveled the known world destroying our temples and followers! No more! You die tonight for such treachery!" Zeus boomed. He raised his hand and pointed a single finger at Daniel.  
  
"So be it, dark god! Do your worst! End my suffering!" Daniel stood and pulled his shirt apart revealing his chest. He stood ready for Zeus' blow, dreaming of seeing his family in the Elysian Fields. His wife.his daughters!  
  
Zeus readied to fire, then hesitated at Daniel's readiness. "So, it is death you long for, is it? Death so that you might be with your accursed family for all of eternity? Well, then, what better punishment for your crimes than to deny you just that! Your sentence then is eternity! But not eternity as you would wish to spend it! I grant you immortality! Never shall you die and always shall you live! You are hereby doomed to walk the earth forever, alone. Watching as those around you die as your wife and children once did."  
  
Daniel's jaw dropped at this. "No! Please! Kill me! Let me be with my wife and children! Have I not suffered enough? Please!" Daniel dropped to his knees before the king of the gods as he begged for mercy in the form of sweet death.  
  
Aphrodite stood beside her father and watched as tears slid down Daniel's face. She knew of the love he held for his wife and children for she had helped it to grow. It had been her greatest masterpiece. Beseeching her father, "Oh mighty Zeus, would not it be better to grant him a way out of this curse. I think it would be fun to watch if nothing else. Let him live immortally, never knowing the sweet embrace of death, but with one addition. Let him be immortal and live forever without death until, that is, until he finds the love with which he seeks. When he finds this love then and only then may he choose the sweet embrace of death over life. There is no harm done in this little addition to your curse, oh noble one, for the love he seeks is dead. Let him seek it as best he can. Never shall he enter the gates of Hades where it rests."  
  
Zeus looked to his daughters and then to his fellow gods. All seemed to be in agreement. "Let is be so, then." With that, the gods of Mount Olympus vanished from sight, returning to their home of legend. Daniel, stunned to silence, arose from the ground and ran to his camp. He pulled his sword and buried it deep within his chest. Nothing. He removed the sword, and dropped to his knees. He howled as though he were an animal in pain. For in pain he was, he felt the pain rip threw him as he plunged the sword within him, but the pain was not as bad as that of the knowledge he held. He gathered his things and mounted his horse. He returned to Argros.  
  
Upon arrival, Daniel told everything that had happened to his men, including his curse. He ordered a ship readied. If the only way for him to be with his wife and children was to search them out, then so be it. He would find a way to Hades. Reluctantly, but loyally, his men obeyed. They pitied him and all he had lost. The ship was readied and he set sail. He left his villa to sail for all eternity, returning only to restock. So he sailed for all eternity, in search for the love he lost, and would never see again.  
  
Deep within the earth, the spirit of nature herself mourned. More of her daughters died unjustly. Murdered by the pawns of a great evil. She reached out and took each soul as they escaped the forms they once called home. She brought them close and received them in her womb. There with others like them, they swam. The two older comforting the cries of the younger. 


	6. A Second Beginning Part I

A Second Beginning  
  
Part I  
  
Again the years flew by and the womb of Gaea swelled with the entrapped souls. On the earth, the populations changed and moved. The country of Ares lost its footing in the world and, though still great and powerful, shrank back to its original borders. As it had to be, in the shadow of this great empire, arose another out of Rome. Like its predecessor, its rulers and warriors expanded their borders quickly. Though not as directly as in times past, Ares continued to rule the world. The world of man became vengeful and spiteful through the years. Conflict and war hardened all and begot more conflict and war. There was no place in this world of hate and war for love and peace. So they shrank away to almost nothing. The world was made dark with wrathful clouds lingering above, never allowing the light to shine through.  
  
On Mount Olympus high, the goddess, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, looked down onto the darkened world. There was so little love in all the world, so little that when she looked for her divine gift to man, there was barely a light glow to mark its existence. None wished for her divine peace. Her blood boiled over the hatred of mankind, and though she found herself unable to hate completely, she was greatly angered by the war and hate her brother, Ares, unleashed on the world of man. Silently, she wept over the lack of love in the world.  
  
In another part of Mount Olympus, Athena, goddess of wisdom, looked down at the world of man. There were few pursuits past conquering and claiming of land and people. Though there were a few scholars left in the world, they were not greatly favored. Blood lust was held in high esteem and knowledge past how to swing a sword was frowned upon. Athena frowned, how she longed for a society as dedicated as she in the pursuit of knowledge.  
  
In yet another part of the great Mount Olympus, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, entered her chambers. Tossing aside her bow and unused arrows angrily, she stormed to her scrying pool. Looking down at the dark earth, she cursed the world of man. Since the wars let loose, there were no good hunting grounds. The lust for blood that nursed mankind brought about the destruction of the forests that she held dear. The usual hunted beasts fled from the war-ravaged countryside, hiding in constant fear. There was no place left to hunt; the thrill was gone. She stormed away from the pool, disgusted. 


	7. Part II

Part II  
  
Deep within her chambers, Athena poured over her books. As she opened one on the history of man, a book she composed herself for the most part, an eerie wail echoed through the chamber. Thinking it merely the wind, fickle Aeolus playing games, she continued her study. Again the wail was heard and again. Annoyed, Athena followed the wail, intent on wringing the neck of the wailing Aeolus. The wail continued as she followed it to earth. As she followed the wail deep within the earth, she noted how it grew in volume and how more voices were added to the wail, causing it to grow and move almost in melody. Slowly, realization took hold and Athena knew she no longer searched for the wind. She followed the voices deeper and deeper into the earth until she came upon a large chamber. Within the chamber, the wails were housed at their loudest. They were the wails of lost souls. Athena looked on as the souls swam in Gaea's womb. They shied away from the goddess as she approached. She reached her hand out to one, and was overwhelmed by the story it told. Caught in awe and thought, she smiled. Turning away quickly, she left the cavern that was the womb of Gaea and returned to Mount Olympus.  
  
Once returned to Olympus, Athena pondered her discovery. A cavern filled to the brim with thousands of souls, formless and homeless, longing for bodies of their own. For centuries, she had longed for a people that would worship her solely. She longed for a people that yearned for knowledge as she. It seemed to her, as she thought, that she had now found that race she so wished for. However, she could not give them form alone. She would need help and she knew where to find it. She would only have to compromise a little.  
  
Hours later, Artemis and Aphrodite sat comfortably in Athena's chambers. They sipped nectar and nibbled the ambrosia provided, though their agitation was evident on their faces as well as in their posture.  
  
"Really, Athena, would you get to the point already?" Aphrodite urged as she angrily looked where Athena stood thumbing through her books distractedly.  
  
"Aye, Athena, tell us why you have summoned us here and then kept us waiting!" Artemis snapped angrily. Her annoyance was obvious as she leaned forward from her reclining position.  
  
"What is the rush, dear sisters? Have you something better to do than spend time with each other? After all, there is no room for love in this world that Ares has made, nor is there room for a good hunt, for there are no good hunting grounds left. All have been ravished by this senseless war." Athena held her place in the book she was looking through as she looked to her sisters. Their anger at her statement muddled both their faces. Athena smirked. Now she had their attention, they would hear her out.  
  
"Aye," Artemis stated flatly, "and there is no place for the books you so love! The men of this troubled world have no need for them except as fuel for their fires!"  
  
"Aye, it is a sad affair." Athena said as she lowered her head. She closed her book and sadly walked to join her sisters in the center of the chamber. "Forgive me for calling you here, Sisters, but I know our plight. When I look at the world of man I am disgusted by its outcome. I know that over the years you both have felt the same as I. Mankind has all but ceased their worship of us. They have focused their attentions far more on Ares and his lust for blood!" She paused to allow her words to sink in. "Aye, I must agree, Athena. I too am ashamed of the state that man has come to. The lack of love in their hearts is troubling. The world cannot survive on hate alone!"  
  
"Aye, and if this war continues on its path, Sisters, then what is left of the hunting grounds and animals will be destroyed! The men will starve and their race will be destroyed! But what can we do? The balance has been offset."  
  
"There is so much hate in the hearts of man, I fear not even all of my love could spark a tiny flame in their hearts." Aphrodite stated sorrowfully.  
  
"Aye, and the hunters of the world have lost the taste for true hunting and instead prefer the vileness of hunting each other. Perhaps we should join in their sickening sport." Artemis stated bitterly remembering how her best hunters had been murdered in battle or forced to give up their love of hunt for that of war.  
  
"Aye, Sisters. The men have lost the love that was once given them. The men no longer desire the thrill of the hunt. The men desire that blood be shed and cities toppled. The men desire these things, Sisters. But what do women desire? Those gentle creatures that are often the toys of men. Artemis, you are the protector of women. What have you seen of them?" Athena asked as she sat on the couch adjacent to Artemis.  
  
Artemis looked at her sister, unsure of the point she was obviously trying to get at. "The women are sadly almost no better than their men." She stated carefully. "They are naught but toys for amusement to Ares' mighty warriors. Those that have not gained the courage to stand and fight are no more than slaves to their husbands and masters. It is often that those women that choose to defend themselves and their daughters from the evil ways of men are often treated the worst, and eventually murdered. It happens so much that not even I am able to defend or avenge them all."  
  
"And how would you like to avenge them all, Sister? Would you not like to see women no longer harmed by the ways of men? And you, Aphrodite. Would you not like to see a world filled with love? A world filled with peace?" Athena glanced at both her sisters as she addressed them. "Would you not like to see a world that hunts as they should and loves as they should?"  
  
"Aye, I think we should all like that, save perhaps our brother, Ares, of course." Artemis stated.  
  
"You act like you propose something, Athena. What is it? Do not play us with your odd ideas of suspense. Tell us straight out. You know how your antics bore me." Aphrodite stated as she reclined on the couch she occupied. She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.  
  
"For once, I think I agree with her, Athena."  
  
Athena eyed her sisters as if in contemplation. She had their attention enough, she was sure. There was no doubt in her mind that her sisters would help her in her task to create the perfect society, the perfect female society.  
  
"Forgive me, Sisters. You both know how I often enjoy, well.it does not matter. As you say, I should get to the point. We should not linger on idleness. What I propose, Sisters, is that we create our own followers. I propose that we create a society in the image that we wish. A society that meets all of our ideals and dreams." Athena explained almost dreamily. "A society that loves knowledge, the hunt, and love. A perfect society that will help to right the world and set the balance straight." She eyed each of her sisters as she spoke. "A society that will spread our teachings through out the world of man.and off balance Ares and his blood lust!"  
  
Artemis and Aphrodite stared at Athena. Her proposal was not unwanted, but it seemed to her sisters almost impossible, a hope not dared. Athena's sisters glanced at each other as they gathered their thoughts. Athena's proposal seemed to be the answer to their problem. Both goddesses pondered how this feat would be accomplished. As it was with Ares ruling the hearts and minds of men, the three goddesses combined were still too weak to perform such a feat as to create an entire new race.  
  
"Athena, though I admire your idea and it holds dear to my heart, there is no society that we could entreat into our services, and we three are far too weakened by lack of worshippers to completely create a new breed of humans! It is next to impossible." Artemis stated.  
  
"Nay, Sister! It is not impossible, but entirely possible! We do not have to create an entire new race! All we need is to create the vessels for which our followers might take form! I know we are yet weakened, but I think that if we enlist the aid of Hera and, perhaps, Hestia, then we might have enough power to create everything that we will need!" Athena began to pace around the room as she spoke franticly. "And we will of course need Hermes to carry the souls."  
  
Artemis and Aphrodite exchanged queer glances as they listened to Athena rattle on. "Sister, sister, calm yourself! Begin again and tell us all! What is this you speak of? What souls?"  
  
Athena stopped her pacing and looked to her sisters. "Oh! Forgive me! I have gotten ahead of myself! Yes, let me begin at the beginning and tell you my plan!" The three sister goddesses once again claimed seats on the couches adorning Athena's sitting room. Athena quickly explained the happenings of the day as well as the plan she had devised.  
  
"It is a wonderful idea, Athena," Artemis said as she contemplated the idea decisively. "However, where would we put such a society? They would need a place where they would be protected yet have full access to the world around them. Somewhere with good hunting grounds."  
  
"Some place beautiful! The landscape must accent the love in their hearts as well as the beauty that I shall bestow upon them!" Aphrodite exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Aye, I agree, Sisters.but where should we give our children to live?" Athena ran her fingers along the smoothness of her map. She had made it appear shortly after the discussion of the search for their daughters' home began. Her sisters joined her at the map, each one looking for the perfect place. "Were Athens not completely controlled by warmongering men, it would be a perfect place!" She drummed her finger on the spot Athens held on her map as she thought.  
  
"Athens? Nay! Athens has no good hunting grounds!" Artemis exclaimed as she curled her lip up in disgust.  
  
"Nor is it terribly beautiful!" Aphrodite added. "What about Cyprus?" She asked putting her finger on its location. "Cyprus is a beautiful place! It would greatly accent the beauty of our daughters to be!"  
  
"Cyprus!? Nay! Its inhabitants have no love of knowledge!"  
  
"Nor does it have good hunting grounds! What about Ephesis? They have wonderful hunting grounds! The trees surrounding the city make it the most beautiful place in the world! Surely that will make you happy, Aphrodite." Artemis pointed to Ephesis on Athena's map. She looked to her sisters, smiling.  
  
Athena and Aphrodite stared at Artemis disgusted and shocked. They held their places on the map. "Ephesis? But it is a horrid place! It is filthy!"  
  
"And vile! Ew! It is not beautiful at all! I have never blessed it!"  
  
"What!? How dare you!" Artemis reached for her bow at the insult. Quickly, Athena lashed out, sending the bow flying across the chamber. Artemis looked to her with hatred.  
  
Instantly the three goddesses began to bicker amongst themselves, each pointing out the faults of the other's favored city and the pros to their own. Minutes passed as the argument grew in intensity. Bitter words were tossed by one goddess to the other. Soon the argument was at its height. Artemis leaped for her bow as Athena jumped for her spear. The two goddesses lunged at each other, catching Aphrodite between them. Aphrodite cried out and ducked as the two angry goddesses flew towards her and each other. She pressed herself against the floor in an attempt to avoid the blows of her powerful sisters.  
  
At Aphrodite's outcry, the two warring goddesses stayed their hand. They glanced down at the whimpering form of the goddess of love and then back to each other. Glancing at their respective weapons, the goddess slowly laid them to the side. Reaching down to help Aphrodite to her feet, the sister goddesses apologized for their actions as well as for nearly beheading her in their quarrel. "Our quarrel seems pointless, Sisters." Athena finally said, "Though we each love our respective towns, they are already inhabited. We could not simply throw those people out of their homes. Besides, our children should be allowed to start somewhere new, to make their own way and their own path.with our guidance, of course."  
  
Artemis and Aphrodite nodded agreement as Aphrodite spoke, "Aye, Sisters. If we employ the aid of Hera and Hestia, as discussed, then we can create a beautiful paradise for our children."  
  
"Aye," Artemis agreed, "a place that the lust of men has not touched and by our grace will not! We can create the home of our children and give them all the tools they need to create their works. I will grant them a beautiful forest filled with my finest creatures and my finest woods. And you, Athena, you can grant them the knowledge that they will need to build the cities that will inspire all the scholars of the world! Aphrodite, you can grant them the eye for beauty needed to turn that beautiful home into a work of art!"  
  
Artemis' excitement was catchy and her sister goddesses were soon laughing along with her as they made their plans. The home they would create for their daughters would be beautiful. As the goddesses agreed on their course of action, they sent word by the messenger god, Hermes, requesting audience with Hera, the queen of the gods, Hestia, sister of Hera and goddess of the hearth, and Demeter, goddess of the harvest and seasons. The three goddesses were soon ushered before the wife and sisters of Zeus. The goddesses' idea was soon approved of by the senior goddesses and the six goddesses together finalized their plans.  
  
Days later all was made ready. The goddesses agreed on the perfect spot in man's world to birth their daughters and give to them as a home. By the river Thermodon, near the southern coast of the Black Sea, the goddesses created a small island. Artemis graced the island with beautiful woods and filled its forest full of her finest creatures. Demeter blessed the island with fruitful soil so that their daughters might grow fine crops. Seeing that all was made ready on the surface, the troop of goddesses, with Hermes in tow, ventured deep within the earth. Athena led the way for her fellow goddesses and god, quickly bringing them to the Womb of Gaea. In awe, the goddesses and god looked on at the light of the spirits that filled the earthen chamber. For several minutes none spoke as they reserved the reverence of that place. The Olympians listened as the spirits sang their tales, each soul dancing within the Womb of Gaea as they sang their songs. Gaea had promised them new life and through their excitement the spirits sang. They sang a song of past lives and they sang a song of future life.  
  
"I believe our daughters are ready." Whispered Athena, ashamed for having to break the reverent silence of the Olympians. They all nodded in agreement and looked to Hermes.  
  
"Hermes, usher our daughters forth so that they may be born anew." Artemis quietly ordered. Hermes nodded and raised his hands. Lightening shot forth from his fingertips as the spirits within the Womb of Gaea were gathered together creating one large ball of light and gentle singing. Their voices became one as the souls of thousands of wronged women were shot out of Gaea's womb and into the rock above, taking a straight path to the surface. The goddesses watched on as the souls of their daughters were sent to their new home. "We should go now, Sisters. Our daughters will need us to aid in their rebirths and calm any that may be frightened." With that, Artemis and her fellows turned to return to the surface and the island they had created to house their daughters.  
  
As the goddesses and Hermes turned to leave, Aphrodite raised her head in recognition. Turning back to the Womb of Gaea, Aphrodite stopped and listened. She heard what sounded like crying. Looking deep into the chamber, she saw three small souls huddled together in the far corner. They whimpered and pushed against each other for protection, staying close to the wall of the Womb of Gaea.  
  
"Wait!" Aphrodite called out. "Three souls still remain!" The other goddesses and Hermes stopped their ascent and looked back at the three frightened souls.  
  
"No, these three are not yet ready. Their time is not yet here. They are meant for greater things. Let us go." Athena turned and led her charges back to the surface world.  
  
As the Olympians appeared above the island they had created, the once entrapped souls found themselves in the mud at the bottom of the sea. Slowly, and with the help of their patron goddesses and that of Gaea, bodies formed around each soul as they slowly floated to the top of the sea. Breaking the waves above, the daughters of the goddesses climbed forth from the sea that birthed them and found their legs on land. The goddesses and Hermes smiled down upon their children.  
  
"Daughters, here me!" Athena said. The daughters of the goddesses stopped the examining of the world and new bodies that they found themselves in and looked above them to the owner of the voice that spoke. Athena explained to her new children how they came to be in their new forms. "You are our hope for the future, Daughters! You are.Amazons! Let no man be your master and always spread your love and peace! Grace man with your beauty and help lead them away from the path of war! Go forth my daughters, go forth and be true Amazons!" With that, each goddess granted the new Amazons and their nation a gift. Demeter granted them a bountiful harvest year after year; Aphrodite granted them beauty and the gift of love for all things; Hestia granted them the gift of the hearth and the power to light a flame within the hearts of men. Artemis granted her daughters the skill of the hunt and the love for her beasts; Hera gave her children the brilliant eyed peacock so that they might stand watch as sentries and give warning of invaders. Finally, Athena granted her Amazon daughters wisdom. She gave them horses and bridles with which to make taming and riding them easier.  
  
Before the goddesses departed the new Amazons' presence, Athena made one final announcement. "My daughter Amazons, my final gift to you is that of leadership. You will be ruled over by two among you. Two queens, one to guide you in your defense and one to guide you in your domestic affairs. Together, these two Amazon queens will guide you in our ways and help you to spread our message of peace and love to the world of man." Pointing to two Amazons, she said, "Hippolyta and Antiope, you shall rule over your sister Amazons justly. Lead them in the ways of peace and love." With that, the goddesses and Hermes disappeared, leaving the excited Amazons to themselves. After a few more minutes of rejoicing, the Amazons went about preparing shelter for the night. For on the morrow, their new lives would begin. They had much work ahead of them.  
  
Within Gaea's womb, a gentle humming could be heard. The three remaining souls calmed at the gentle sound. Light cooing could be heard from them as they settled down, drifting to sleep. Gentle arms appeared around them as the form of Gaea appeared, rocking her children gently as she sang them a lullaby. 


	8. Part III

Sorry it took so long to update. This section did not want to be written. I had to rewrite it over a dozen times (and, yes, I am serious) before it made me happy. This section is based off of a story told in Wonder Woman (Second Series) Annual #1. Also, let it be known that from the beginning of "A New Beginning" (the current section of this work), the majority of the stories told are retellings from a version of Wonder Woman. However, I am still introducing characters, many of who are characters that I created, and their introductions cannot be found in a comic book. Again, everyone else owns what they own and I own what I own. Any comments, concerns, or questions, please e-mail me.  
  
*****  
  
Part III  
  
Years passed and the Amazon nation flourished within the confines of their island home. They spread their borders to the Caucasus Mountains, and all along the Black Sea. Several settlements were even made in Turkey. Their nation grew in intellect and trade. Through the years, many Amazons set sail from their island home and traveled to other parts of the known world. They left in hopes of spreading peace and love. More often than not, however, the Amazons were met with cold, hard rage. Despite the Amazons' attempts the men of the world refused to turn towards the way of peace. Instead, the men looked to them as though they had committed a crime. After all, a woman should not be allowed to rule over herself; she could never be intelligent enough for that. No, a woman's place was serving the man that owned her. The Daughters of Gaea did not take kindly to that idea. They continued to preach their message of peace, and with each turn the men of the world dealt them a hard blow. Many of the Amazons that set sail from their island home in effort to spread their teachings of peace and love never returned. Many were taken prisoner by the men they sought to teach, and later sold into slavery. Several of those that managed to return, returned only for their burial. It soon became that the Amazons found themselves hunted in the world of man. Out of safety for themselves, they withdrew back to their borders. They built great walls around their cities for protection, and they learned the art of war quickly. Though the Amazons still sought to teach peace, they often found themselves fighting to defend their own peace.  
  
The day was gorgeous. A small Amazon troop rode along a worn road on their trip home. Having achieved an easy victory over their opponents on the southeastern border of their nation, the Amazons were blessed with a fair spring day as they returned to their capitol city. Aware as always of their surroundings, the Amazons chatted lively about their quick victory and the celebratory feast that awaited them at home. Their leaders, the noble queens Hippolyta and Antiope, led the troop along the winding dirt road. All seemed at peace.  
  
"Look ahead of us, Sister." Antiope said, pointing along the road in front of her. "What do you make that out to be, Sharp-Eyed-One?" Antiope looked to her sister and then returned her gaze to the darkened spot ahead of them.  
  
Hippolyta squinted her eyes towards the horizon in attempt to make out the distant spot. "It appears to be riders on horseback, Sister. They do not appear to be a threat, but we should pass them with care. Though they will surely have to be crazy to attack a fully armed Amazon troop!" Hippolyta exclaimed.  
  
"How many are there, Sister?" Antiope asked, as the riders were not yet close enough for her to make them all out. Hippolyta squinted against the horizon again as she tried to make out the figures ahead.  
  
"There are two horses, Sister. They have three riders; two share one horse. I cannot make out much more for they wear hooded cloaks that cover most of their features. I cannot make out if they are armed. As I said, let us be careful in passing. We should keep on our guard." Hippolyta gave a signal to her troops, quieting their chatter and putting them back on their full guard. They rode along the road in silence as they approached the dark figures.  
  
The Amazons neared the three travelers, both queens looking directly at them as they trotted close and then past. "Amazons! Hold! Please!" An aged and cracked voice called after the Amazons as they passed by. Hippolyta and Antiope slowed their horses and turned back to the travelers. The Amazon troop slowed to a stop behind their queens. Quickly, the travelers approached the head of the Amazon troop, keeping a safe and respectful distance from the Amazon Queens.  
  
"Forgive my impertinence, Oh Noble Ones!" The aged voice said again as its owner slowly bowed its head. The Amazon Queens coolly appraised the outsiders before them. An aged man, not the speaker, rode one horse and remained a respective distance from the Amazons. On the other horse, a young girl about the age of thirteen sat behind the aged speaker. The speaker herself was an old woman cursed with a terrible leprosy. She quickly told the Amazon Queens her reason for seeking them out.  
  
"I am Hypsipyle," the old woman said, "the former queen of the island of Lemnos. This child is my daughter, Phthia. We have been searching for you, Oh Noble Queens, for many months. I have come to beg your assistance in fulfilling a prophecy." Hypsipyle relayed the tale of her life to the Amazon Queens, coming to the point of why she sought the Amazons. "In Nemea, Calchas, former crewmate to Jason of the Argonauts and the man now traveling with my daughter and I, found me and told me that the gods ordered me back to Lemnos to see 'a great truth.' However, the prophecy stated that I must return with a warrior queen so that the lesson may be learned. So you see, Oh Noble Queens, we must return to Lemnos, but according to the prophecy, a warrior queen must accompany us."  
  
Antiope introduced herself to the fallen queen and offered her services on their return to Lemnos. Hippolyta, however, was unhappy with Antiope's decision to journey to Lemnos. The Amazons and their charges continued their journey to their capitol city, stopping only to camp for the night. Within the shared tent of the Amazon Queens, Hippolyta addressed her concerns with Antiope.  
  
"I do not like this, Sister. It does not bode well."  
  
"Hippolyta, you are being foolish. A sister needs our help! Men have ravished Lemnos and it is now the Amazons' turn to clean up after them!" Antiope stated angrily. "Do not worry, Sister. We will arrive in Themyscira tomorrow. Once a ship is prepared, I will take my charges to Lemnos and then return home. There is no need to worry, Sister. I will be gone but a short while."  
  
"Aye, Sister, I know. However, I fear for what this 'prophecy' may foretell. This man that traveled with Hypsipyle and her daughter.he was once of the crew of Jason. Though he may be aged, he may still cause trouble. Sister, you must think!"  
  
"Aye, Hippolyta! I think! Had the one time servant of Jason continued on with us, then I would worry more over him. Fortunately, he was not needed for the prophecy and returned to wherever he came from. Do you think that I have not thought of this possibly being a trap? I have, that is why I will be taking a small troop with me instead of traveling alone. Do not worry, Dear One. All will be well. The goddesses will allow nothing to happen to us. Remember, my love, we Amazons are immortal after all."  
  
"Only if we are not mortally wounded, Sister. You would do well to remember that." Hippolyta gave her sister a serious, but worried look. Rolling her eyes she said, "By the goddesses, Antiope, you can be so exasperating! Go then, but be careful, Beloved. Were anything to happen to you, my love, my life would surely end!"  
  
Antiope hugged her sister as she said, "Do not worry, my Darling, I will be well. I shall return to you safely with my sister Amazons and the prophecy. I promise, Beloved." She kissed her sister on the cheek before returning to her former position. Slyly she looked to her sister out of the corner of her eye. "Besides, Dear One, even if I were to die on this journey, which I will not, I know full well that you would continue on as though it never happened."  
  
Hippolyta looked to her sister with bemused shock. "Nay, Sister, I would turn your private chambers into a sauna for myself and whatever attractive male I decide to conquer." Hippolyta's grin could not be easily hidden, as Antiope looked again to her sister. Slapping her playfully on the arm, the two sisters laughed hysterically at their joke.  
  
Upon arriving in Themyscira, Antiope ordered a ship readied. A few short hours later, a small crew of Amazons along with Antiope, Hypsipyle, and Phthia found themselves sailing for Lemnos. The trip was uneventful. No storms plagued their journey as Aeolus sent gentle winds to usher them to their journey's end. As the Amazons sailed for the fabled city, Hypsipyle told the Amazons of the beauty it claimed. So enthralled was she by the attention her Amazon companions showered on her, that she did not notice the loneliness of her child, or the fear that she hid.  
  
"What are you doing, Little One?" Antiope asked sweetly as she approached Phthia.  
  
Phthia looked up from her the rope she played with atop a pile of covered cargo. "Nothing, Oh Mighty Queen. I merely pass the hour until we arrive in Lemnos."  
  
Smiling, Antiope stood before Phthia and watched her as she played with the rope in her hands. "You do not seem too excited about journeying to Lemnos. Your mother is ecstatic, she tells great tales of the beauty of Lemnos. Yet here you sit, playing with a piece of rope. You must have heard all of your mother's stories before, though."  
  
"Aye, Mighty Queen, she told me often about Lemnos when I was younger. Though not until Calchas found us had it been mentioned in some time. I used to wonder what Lemnos was like, and what it would have been like to be a warrior princess. I suppose now it is possible that I will know. Maybe my Mother's people wish her to reclaim her throne, that is what she has thought, I think perhaps hopes for. Our life in Nemea was hard. There was no chance of delicacy. From before the time that I could walk, I helped my mother in our small garden. We fought for our very existence. Now we journey to Lemnos where who knows what will happen to us. My mind reels from the possibilities. There is a knot in the pit of my stomach. I am afraid.afraid of what we might find in Lemnos. I do not wish to go there." Phthia lowered her head in shame as she finished speaking.  
  
Antiope's gaze saddened as she listened to Phthia speak of her concerns. Kneeling beside her, she spoke softly, "There is nothing to be afraid of, Little One. I promise you, you and your mother are under the protection of the Amazon. We will allow no harm to come to you. You need not be afraid. Whatever Lemnos holds for you, Child, it will be for the better, I am sure." Smiling, she continued, "You will no longer have to work so hard to survive. You will be taken care of and I am sure that you will make a fine warrior. But first, let me show you how to tie that knot you are attempting." Antiope said as she sat on the covered cargo next to Phthia. Taking the rope in her hands, she began weaving the rope masterfully. With each turn of the rope, Antiope explained to Phthia the operation necessary to tie the knot. Patiently, she watched and helped Phthia to learn. Soon, Phthia mastered the technique. "There! You see, it is not difficult at all, Little One!" Antiope laughed as she hugged Phthia.  
  
"Thank you, Noble Queen!" Phthia's face beamed with her accomplishment as she laughed along with Antiope.  
  
"Dear One, you need not use such formality! We are friends now, yes? My name is Antiope. You may call me that if you like."  
  
"Thank you, Antiope! You are a wonderful friend!" Pausing, Phthia thought. "Would you.would you show me how to spar with a sword, Antiope? I have never had anyone to teach me."  
  
"Aye, Little One. Gladly! Every woman should be able to defend herself against the evils of men!" With that Antiope found two swords with which to teach Phthia. They practiced on into the night as Hypsipyle began her tale again.  
  
Days later, the Amazons found themselves off the coast of Lemnos. Anchoring their ship a short distance from the coast, a party of Amazons ventured onto the island. Hypsipyle, with Phthia at her side, led the Amazons to the gates of the city of Lemnos. As the Amazons approached the darkened gates, a harpy appeared from behind the walls and charged them. Archers were quickly brought forth and their arrows found purchase within the harpy's breast. As the Amazons ensured the death of the harpy, they wondered as to the meaning of the omen it foretold.  
  
Turning from the carcass of the scavenger, Antiope followed the former queen and her daughter through the gates of the city. Upon entering, the Amazon discovered why the harpy took refuge in Lemnos. The ground was littered with the bones of corpses, the flesh having been peeled off by the dead harpy and its one time companions. The once glorious land of Lemnos, the city of legend, was nothing but ruins. The beautiful architecture that had once awed Jason of the Argonauts was no more than dust. Hypsipyle, greatly anguished by this discovery, cried out as though she was in pain. Falling into the arms of her daughter, her old heart, unable to bare the shock of the site before her, burst. Lowering her mother's body to the ground, Phthia wept as the Amazons looked on astonished.  
  
Months later, Antiope and her Amazons returned to Themyscira sorrowfully. They had each been excited over journeying to Lemnos, a nation they had thought to be much like their own, but each Amazons' hopes and dreams had been crushed upon seeing the state of the city, and then the death of one of their charges. The prophecy they had gone in search of now hung in the air as a stale reminder, a bad omen of things to come.  
  
"Antiope! Thank the goddesses you are home safe!" Hippolyta cried in greeting to her returning sister. Meeting half way in the great hall of the palace, Hippolyta embraced her sister. As they embraced, Hippolyta noticed the grieving Phthia standing in the doorway. Pulling back, Hippolyta stared at Phthia before returning her gaze to Antiope. "What has happened, Dear One?" She whispered. "Where is Hypsipyle?" She lowered her voice even more, sensing the truth before being told. Hippolyta's eyes were full of concern.  
  
Sadly, Antiope looked from Phthia to Hippolyta before speaking. "Come, Sister. There is much to tell. Come, Phthia, a chamber has been prepared for you. My sister and I shall take you to it." Together, the three women walked down the corridor to the wing housing the personal quarters of the palace's inhabitants. After ensuring Phthia was comfortable in her chambers, the two sister queens journeyed to the chambers they shared. Once inside their chambers, Antiope related the tale of her journey to Lemnos. "The only thing I do not understand, Sister, is the lesson that was supposed to be learned. Everyone was dead."  
  
"Perhaps the lesson, Dear Sister, is found in the deaths. The women of Lemnos killed each other. Perhaps the lesson can be found in that knowledge. I think perhaps it is an omen. An omen to warn us of what may become of our nation should ever we quarrel as they. What I am concerned with is the girl. What shall we do with Phthia?"  
  
"I wish to adopt her, Polly." Antiope said straightforwardly. "There is plenty of room here in the palace, and I believe she would make an excellent Amazon! The goddesses have already blessed her with a quick wit and skill! During our journey, I sparred with her a bit and she has picked up the use of a sword quickly! With a little intensive training, she will make a fine Amazon warrior! Besides, with the death of her birth mother, Sister, Phthia is all alone in the world. She has no one save us."  
  
Hippolyta eyed her sister warily. On their journey to Themyscira, after their first meeting with Phthia, she seemed to be a most agreeable child. She was very intelligent, and Hippolyta had instantly liked her. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Sister! You will make such a perfect mother, Beloved! Ha-ha. Who knows, perhaps someday we shall both have children!" Together the sisters happily departed their chambers to find Phthia. As they told Phthia the news of the desire of adoption, and she quickly accepted, a proclamation was sent out through out the Amazon nation. That night, a feast was served to welcome their new sister and daughter. 


	9. Part IV

Part IV  
  
More years passed as bad turned to worse. Within the confines of the Amazon nation, all was bliss and joy. The sun always shined brightly and the happy songs of little birds could be heard daily. Outside the Amazons' borders, however, war and hatred continued to spread their influence, lightened only by the peace within the Amazons and their followers. Yet to many that peace was hated far more than any enemy. The nations of men despised the Amazons. They believed that women were not competent enough to rule themselves. The men of the outside world considered the Amazons a threat to their way of life. So afraid and humiliated were they that they refused to hear the message of peace that the Amazons spoke of. Instead, they sought to humiliate the Amazons, to conquer them. Men wished for slaves, and Amazon slaves were of the highest demand.  
  
In Athens the hatred of the Amazons by men was at its highest. Being the center of Man's World, Athens was the center of trade. Travelers from all over Man's World ventured through Athens peddling their wares before moving on to the next town. It was also home to many powerful men that viewed themselves as blessed by the goddess Athena.  
  
The sun had set hours ago on the city of Athens. Men traveled from one drunken tavern to the next before stumbling home. Theseus, great king of Athens and cousin and friend of Hercules, traveled the streets with his aides. He watched as his people and the travelers to his city pushed their ways through the crowded streets. This night he was in disguise. He wished to know what his subjects were saying about his rule, and so he lowered himself to their level and walked amongst them. Entering the most crowded tavern, Theseus and his men found a table to one side of the room. From here, they could watch the crowd and hear the conversations of others. The table to their left had but a few men sitting around it, mostly travelers, but there were one or two native Athenians. Theseus chose this table to listen to. Casually, he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I'm telling you, those Amazons are a menace! Just last week they destroyed an entire shipment of fresh slaves coming out of Asia Minor! All of the slaves were lost, freed by those no good Amazons."  
  
"Aye, Friend, I know what you mean. I deal in slaves, as well. Just last month I had a run-in with those Amazons. My men had set up camp for the night. While we dined, those Amazons wenches surrounded us. They released all the slaves and set our camp on fire! My men and I could do naught but fight for our lives. I don't know how any of us survived. Those Amazons are like demons when they fight! Monsters! They lust for blood and take it in any way they can find! Some of my best men were killed by them. I myself was nearly killed. In the battle, I clashed swords with their greatest warrior. I held my own for a while, but she was possessed by a demon- monster! When I fell, I thought for sure she was going to kill me. Instead, she stared down at me, sword to my throat, and told me to take this as a warning. The next time they saw my men and I carrying slaves, they would free the slaves and kill us all. No questions asked."  
  
"No way! You fought Hippolyta? She's their greatest warrior, isn't she? I hear she is mad fierce in battle! It's a blessing from the gods that you survived!"  
  
"Aye, Friend, you should indeed count your blessings. A friend of mine went up against one of those Amazons; she sliced him up one side and down the other! I hear they are not even human, but monsters disguised in female flesh."  
  
"Aye. What will you do about your slave run, Friend? With a threat like that, they'll do it, you know."  
  
"Aye, aye, I know. Ah! There is nothing I can do. I have turned in my trade as a slaver. It is too dangerous. I don't mind dying in battle, mind you, but I won't die at the hand of some woman. I hear not even Hercules dares tangle with them! That is enough for me to change trades. I always wanted to be a farmer...perhaps I shall do that instead."  
  
All of the trader's companions nodded their heads in sad agreement.  
  
"It is a shame that there is no one to silence these Amazons, to put them in their place."  
  
"Aye, aye!" cried one drunken fool, "To put them in their place beneath a man!" Standing away from the table, the drunk acted out such a scene with a bench.  
  
Laughing, his companions turned back to their talk. "If not even Hercules will fight these women, then what chance do any of us have of staying in business?"  
  
"Perhaps Theseus could do something. He has fought monsters before, perhaps he can teach these women their place in the world." A round of "aye's" followed this statement.  
  
"Nay, I do not think he would be able to. If Hercules, the mightiest son of Zeus, will not even touch them, then Theseus would certainly not stand a chance. Hippolyta would make short work of him. That woman must be possessed by something. No natural woman could ever fight like that." Another round of "aye's" circled the table as the men sobered at the thought of losing their trade.  
  
Having heard enough and being outraged at the thought of his being defeated by a woman, Theseus stood to leave. As he neared the door he turned back to the tavern. Removing the hood of his cloak, he revealed to all who he was. "Hear me, oh cowards! I know of your plight with the barbarians known as the Amazon! I have heard your talk! You think that I, the great Theseus, cannot defeat their mightiest warrior! You are all fools! You are nothing more than cowards! They are women! What kind of opponent can a woman be? Aye? Answer me that, Cowards! Theseus will prove to you that what you say is naught but lies! A fortnight from now I will defeat Hippolyta in battle!" With that, he turned and left the tavern. Giving orders for a small, dark ship to be prepared, Theseus returned to his palace to plot his attack on the Amazon.  
  
Across the rolling hills of Europe, on a small island within the Black Sea, the Amazons were unaware of Theseus' threat as they went about their day. Life continued on as the goddesses intended. Farmers cared for their crops as they prayed to Demeter for a healthy and bountiful harvest. Fisher-women checked their nets and traps in hopes of bringing in a fair supply of food from the sea. Sailors prepared their ships for sea or docking as Amazon warriors sparred on the practice fields.  
  
CLING! CLANG! SLASH! SWISH! CLANG! WOOSH!  
  
The sound of swords clashing and feet shifting in the sand filled the practice field. Long since had all occupants stopped their sparring to turn their eyes to one pair. All eyes watched as the two mighty queens of the Amazons sparred.  
  
CLANG! "Not bad, Sister, but you should keep your guard up on your left." Hippolyta said as she sent her sword in the direction she had just warned Antiope of.  
  
"Uh! Not bad, Hippolyta, and to think I accused you of growing soft!" Antiope stated as she dodged Hippolyta's blows.  
  
"Aye. I see you are eating your words now, Sister!" Using her sword to block Antiope's, Hippolyta slipped her foot towards her sparring partner. While, she maintained the block, she quickly kicked Antiope's feet out from under her. Knocking Antiope's sword from her hand as she fell, Hippolyta brought the tip of her own to Antiope's throat. "Do you yield, Dear One? Or do you still think I am too soft for battle?"  
  
"Aye, aye, Sister. I concede. You are victor this time." Hippolyta returned her sword to its sheath as she offered her hand to her sister. "It is no wonder you are our greatest warrior, Darling, you are truly blessed by mighty Athena in the art of war!"  
  
"Aye, Dear One, though I must admit, I would be far happier if these skills were unneeded." Hippolyta sadly stated as she and Antiope made their way to the path that would take them to the Amazon palace. As the two finished their spar, the Amazons surrounding them returned to their previous occupations. The Amazon queens glanced and smiled at each of their sisters as they passed them.  
  
"My Queens," welcomed a young Amazon upon their entrance into the main hall of the palace. "General Aella awaits you in the throne chamber, my Queens. She wishes to discuss new information that has come in from Patriarch's World. Celaeno, Dioxippe, and Prothoe await you, as well, my Queens." She bowed respectfully as she stepped to the side, allowing the Amazon Queens to continue on to the throne chamber and their awaiting audience.  
  
"My Queens," came a unanimous greeting as each Amazon bowed in recognition of their queens.  
  
"What have you to report, Aella? What news from Patriarch's World?" Hippolyta asked as she nodded her head in acknowledgement of her subjects.  
  
"Aye, Sister, tell us what evil scheme the world of man has come up with to defeat the Amazons." Antiope said in mock annoyance as she followed Hippolyta to a large table in the center of the chamber.  
  
Hippolyta rolled her eyes at her sister's remark as Aella began, "My Queens, word has come from the outside that the man known as Theseus, cousin of Herakles and ruler of Athens, has gathered a small army and boarded three ships. My informers tell me that they have accumulated many weapons for their journey. It appears to be a small warring party, but, forgive my, My Queens, I do not know what nation they take aim for. They could be going to attack or they could merely be going to visit allies in an attempt to have backing for a war. My informers were not sure, though I continue to have them check."  
  
"Do you know which way their ships are headed, Aella?" Hippolyta asked looking at the map displayed on the table before her.  
  
"Aye, my Queen, when last reported they were headed round the tip of Greece," Aella said as she pointed out their route on the map. "They followed the coastline for a time, then parted and crossed the Aegean Sea making their way towards the tip of Asia Minor. From there," Aella waved her hand above the map, "they can go anywhere."  
  
Antiope contemplated what Aella had said as she looked at the map. She traced her finger along the route Aella reported Theseus' ships to be following. "They venture close to Amazon territory."  
  
"Aye, what are your thoughts, Sister?"  
  
Antiope eyed the map in concentration as she again traced Theseus' route. As her finger crossed across the representation of the Aegean Sea, she brought it parallel to the Asia Minor coastline, weaving an intricate route through the small islands; Antiope slowly directed her finger around the northwest corner of Asia Minor, stopping just before the entrance to the Black Sea. From there, she placed her finger on land and traced an intricate route to Themyscira, the capitol city of the Amazons. Leaving her finger on Themyscira, Antiope looked to each of her sister Amazon before leveling a stare at Hippolyta.  
  
The Amazons looked on as Antiope tapped her finger over Themyscira's place on the map. "By the goddesses," Celaeno replied. "You do not think...he has such a small crew, though, that is what the reports said." Celaeno fumbled through the reports in her hands.  
  
"Aye," chimed in Dioxippe, "what would they hope to succeed at?"  
  
"Three tiny ships against an entire Amazon nation?" Prothoe asked in disbelief.  
  
Hippolyta listened as each of her sisters spoke. Looking to Antiope, she said, "You propose, then, Sister, that Theseus will attack Themyscira with only three tiny ships full of men? Surely, you do not think he would succeed in such. Our archers could easily set their ships ablaze at a safe distance should they prove to come in the name of War."  
  
"What other reason would one such as he have for venturing this way?" Antiope asked exasperated. "Though our reports are not yet complete, I bet you your new battle axe, Polly, that he will attack us. He is a coward! He will probably attack at night when he thinks we shall least expect him!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Polly told her sister, "Your thoughts are indeed reasonable, Antiope, I have no doubt of that. However, I will take your bet, though I do not half doubt that I shall lose. My new battle axe for your new cross bow. That was one of Laomache's finest, I know. I do not think we should take this lightly, Sisters. Aella, speak with your informers, see if you can find out anything else. I wish to know why Theseus is in this part of the world, and I wish to know at once."  
  
"Yes, Majesty." Aella said as she bowed.  
  
"Celaeno, alert the archers to be on their full guard both around the outskirts of the island, and the capitol city. Dioxippe, send word to all the surrounding villages to be on their guard for anything, whether that be attack or," Antiope waved her hand as she thought, "a man merely sneaking about. All is to be considered a threat. Prothoe, alert the guards to be on the ready both night and day." Antiope looked to her blood sister for agreement. Seeing Hippolyta nod her head, Antiope turned back to the Amazons before her, "Make it so." The four Amazons left as quickly as they could to carry out their tasks.  
  
Days passed with little news of Theseus being sent to the Amazon. They kept their guard up in wait for an attack, though none came. Upon the last report to the Amazons, Theseus had docked his ships within a small alcove of the Aegean Sea. So the Amazon waited day and night, watching the waters for any sign of Theseus and his men.  
  
Night had fallen on Themyscira hours before. All of the Amazons had since taken to their beds, leaving only the night guards and sentries to guard their sleeping sisters. Guards patrolled the various levels of the palace, checking each passageway to ensure the safety of the sleepers within. On the outskirts of the island of Themyscira, Amazon guards and the sentries given them by Hera kept a watchful eye on their paradise home.  
  
Across the small stretch of water that separated the island of Themyscira from the shores of Turkey, a lone man stood on the darkened beach. Standing, one foot propped on a large piece of driftwood, elbow resting on his extended thigh, fingers gently stroking his beard, he stared out across the way at the darkened city of Themyscira. Behind him, moving slowly out of the forest, a dark, hooded figure slowly approached.  
  
"Herakles? Cousin!" The hooded figure exclaimed as he removed the hood of his cloak. Straightening from his bent position, the man turned to look at the new comer.  
  
"Ah, Theseus! How are you, Cousin?"  
  
"I am well. It is good to see you again, Herakles." The two men embraced for a brief moment before continuing. "I am glad that you would meet me here, Cousin, but what are you doing here, on the beach?"  
  
Herakles eyed his cousin then turned slowly to face the island of Themyscira. "I am plotting how you shall take Hippolyta, dear cousin. She will not be easy to overcome, nor will it be easy to get past her guards." Theseus' glassy gaze rested on the sand at his cousin's feet as he slowly nodded. Herakles returned to his previous position, propping his foot again on the driftwood. "We shall have to find a way to sneak past the guards first...If you look, Cousin," Herakles said as he pointed across the way, "the outer guards pass each section within a certain amount of time. For the briefest of moments, no guard guards that section of the island...perhaps for 20 seconds or so it is unguarded. If we can swim to that section unseen, we should be able to set foot on the island. Then, we shall have to take care of my stepmother's sentries, an easy enough task. From there we should be able to make it to the capitol city, and to Hippolyta. If we can attack her while she sleeps, we will have a better chance of capturing her."  
  
"Aye, Cousin, but even if she is asleep, how shall we gain control of her and return to Athens?"  
  
"Leave that to me, Cousin, leave that to me." Herakles looked above him to the cloudy sky, then back again to the darkened island before him. He watched as the Amazon guards passed the adjacent beach, looking carefully over the water, as they continued their rounds. Grabbing his cousin by the front of his shirt, he pulled him silently into the still waters. Taking a breath, he submerged them, and they swam the length to Themyscira.  
  
Swimming into reeds adorning the water, Herakles raised his eyes out of the water. He watched as the guards passed by again, the many-eyed sentries of Hera not far behind. Pulling his cousin behind him, Herakles set foot on Themyscira. The two scoundrels made their way into the woods, hiding in the shadows and brush as the Amazon guards passed by again. As the guards paused to look out over the water, a small snake slithered into the brush. Curling into an attack position, the snake let out a loud hiss at the sight of the intruders. Quickly, Herakles reached out and killed the snake, snapping its head from its body with a snap of his massive fingers. The guards, spears at the ready, approached the brush. Herakles leaped from the brush, grabbing the heads of the guards, he brought them together with a sickening smack. The guards slumped to the ground, as their sentries made ready to give a call of warning. Pulling small pebbles from his pocket and loading them into a sling, Herakles quickly silenced the sentries before a cry could be made. As Herakles ensured that the guards and sentries were indeed unconscious, Theseus pulled himself from his hiding place. Looking at the carnage around him, Theseus smiled approvingly to his cousin. With a disgusted look, Herakles turned from his cousin and began his track towards the palace of the Amazons. "Let's go."  
  
A few minutes later, Herakles and Theseus found themselves on the outskirts of the Themysciran palace. Theseus looked around nervously from the cover of the brush, while his cousin looked hungrily at the home of the Amazon. Pulling his sniveling cousin back into the shadows, Herakles watched as a small group of Amazons stopped to talk at the top of the stairs on the first level of the palace. He strained his ears in vain to hear what they said, but he could not make out a word of their conversation. Moments later, the Amazons continued on their way, leaving that section of the palace unoccupied. Herakles took his chance; with blind speed, he pulled his cousin with him as he bounded up the stairs stopping only in the shadows on the uppermost level of the palace. Theseus, whirling from the unexpected ordeal, nearly yelled at his cousin, but Herakles silenced him with a glare. Glancing around, they slowly made their way towards the royal chambers, being careful to stay within the shadows cast by the moon.  
  
The fiends soon found their path blocked by approaching Amazon guards. Fading further into the shadows, Herakles observed the guards as they blocked the hallway leading to the royal chambers. Looking for a way around the guards, Herakles and Theseus edged into a small alleyway. Once out of site, they climbed onto the roof of the building and continued to make their way towards the royal chambers, careful to avoid raising the suspicion of the guards below. Once above the royal chambers, Herakles crouched close to the roof as he looked over the edge. Ensuring that no guards past near, Herakles leaned over the edge and gazed into the open window of the Amazon Queens' private chambers.  
  
Within the Queens' private chamber, the beautiful queens of the Amazon slept soundly, unaware of spying eyes. Lost in peaceful slumber, Hippolyta's lips curved into a smile as she slept. Beside her, her beloved sister, Antiope, did not fare as well. Within her mind, her dreams were plagued, her slumber troubled. She tossed in her sleep, her sheets wrapping around her, entangling her. She fought through her dream, her sheets confining her. Within her dream she screamed, it muffled in her throat. Tossing, she awoke.  
  
Panting, Antiope glanced around the room. Looking to her side, she noticed her sister still sleeping, a smile still painting her face. Sighing, Antiope thought to herself, 'By the gods, Hippolyta, you could sleep through anything.' Freeing herself from the sheets that entrapped her, Antiope rose from the bed. 'Morpheus is not welcoming this night.' She looked around the chamber again, her back to the window. 'Since sleeping is no longer an option, there is no reason to disturb Polly. I suppose I could check on the guards. It will do well...if only for their morale.' Claiming her tunic from its place on the floor, Antiope dressed and left the chamber.  
  
Outside the window, Herakles smiled. Pulling himself back atop the roof, he pulled a small pouch from his belt. Grinning to himself as his idiot cousin looked on, Herakles removed two lighting stones. Striking the stones, he lit the contents of the bag. Leaning back over the edge of the roof, Herakles tossed the bag into the chamber of the sleeping Hippolyta.  
  
Within her chamber, Hippolyta shivered and drew her sheets closer to her. She stretched out her arm in search of her sister, only to find her sister's place in bed empty and growing cold. Raising her head, Hippolyta looked at where her sister should have been then searched the room with her eyes. Puzzled, Hippolyta sat up in bed. As she looked around the room, she noticed her sister's tunic missing. 'It would appear that my dear sister's sleep was troubled again. Dearest Antiope.' As Hippolyta readied to return to her slumber, secure in the thought that her sister wandered the palace instead of sleeping, a strange scent reached her nose. Sniffing the air, Hippolyta searched the room for the strange smell. Rising from bed, she dressed quickly as she continued to search for the source of the smell. Claiming her sword, she opened the door of her chamber and called for the guards. She left the door cracked as she continued to search her chamber for the smell.  
  
The smell within the chamber grew stronger as the fire Herakles set in the pouch burned the herbs. Above the chamber of the Amazon Queens, Herakles cursed himself for not landing the bag closer to Hippolyta. Growling in anger, Herakles swung down from his perch atop the roof and into the Amazon Queens' chamber. Hippolyta, startled by his unexpected appearance, jumped and backed away, sword raised. Snarling, Herakles grabbed the pouch from the floor and tossed it towards Hippolyta. Swinging her sword in defense, Hippolyta sliced open the pouch, releasing the ash, smoke, and burning herbs in her face. Coughing, Hippolyta waved her hand in front of her in an attempt to free herself from the smell and dust of the herbs. As she reacted to the scent of the herbs, Herakles leapt across the bed. Raising her sword, Hippolyta attempted to defend herself only to be assaulted again with coughs. Knocking her sword from her hand, Herakles grabbed Hippolyta meeting her wide eyes with his victorious stare. Hippolyta fought for air as her lungs rebelled against her. Their gazes never faltered as Hippolyta lost her fight for air, her eyes slowly rolling back into her head as she lost consciousness.  
  
As Hippolyta's body became limp, Herakles tossed her onto his shoulder and turned towards the window of her chamber. His prize gained, he stepped forward to make his retreat. As he reached the window, Antiope followed by several Amazon guards rushed into the room. Seeing her sister dangle over Herakles' shoulder, Antiope screamed a battle cry and charged Herakles. Grabbing the base of Hippolyta's bed, Herakles tossed the bed at Antiope, thwarting her attack. Herakles climbed swiftly through the window, the cries of the Amazon following him. Once upon the roof, Herakles grabbed his sniveling cousin and ran back towards the alleyway they had previously occupied. As they approached the alleyway, Herakles began to run faster, dragging his cousin behind him. Leaping, the group landed on the next rooftop. They continued racing across the rooftops, leaping to each one when necessary. Traveling quickly, they soon reached the end of the palace roofs, a dangerous drop to the ground below blocking their escape. Looking down at the trees below him, Herakles considered his options. Turning his back to his freedom, he turned and faced the Amazon guards that had followed his cousin and him.  
  
"Release my sister, Herakles, and you shall be shown mercy!" Antiope demanded as she and her sister Amazons stopped several paces from Herakles's group. Snarling, Herakles stepped forward, as if to surrender, then turned swiftly and leapt from the roof top, Theseus screaming as he was pulled behind. "NNNOOO!!!!" Antiope rushed to the edge and looked over only to see Hippolyta's hair flow with the wind on her way towards the ground, still held tightly to Herakles's shoulder. She watched, stunned, as Herakles and his cousin landed deftly on the ground below. Anger masking her face, Antiope growled orders to the guards with her as they rushed to follow their enemies and kidnapped sister.  
  
Once landed on the ground below, Herakles glanced up at Antiope, smiling victoriously. "Let's go." Herakles said to his cousin as he began racing for the beach. HE rushed passes the Amazon patrols they had avoided on the way inland as they watched stunned. Their shock soon wore off, however, and they joined in the chase to thwart his escape. In the distance, the beach became closer and closer, Herakles could feel his victory more fully. Smiling more broadly, Herakles reached the break in the woods that ushered them onto the sandy beach. As he set foot on the beach, the Watchers of Hera let loose their shrieking voices as their Amazon partners attacked. Fighting madly, Herakles and Theseus managed to gain enough footing to put the sea to their backs and their opponents closer to the woods.  
  
"You boys look like you could use a little help!" Herakles glanced to the side as he felled his opponent. The men he had ordered to await him had arrived on the beach and now fought the small Amazon troop. Looking back towards his escape route, Herakles saw Antiope and her warriors quickly approaching the beach.  
  
"Leave them! We have what we came for! Return to the ships!" Herakles, Hippolyta still slung over his shoulder, stalked to the awaiting long boat and boarded it, dropping Hippolyta onto its bottom. His men, following his orders, boarded the boat as well, the last few pushing them out to sea as Antiope's troops reached the beach.  
  
"Blast!" Antiope yelled as she ran into the dark water. Stopping where the water reached her knees, Antiope considered her next move. Her beloved sister was now in the hands of barbarians and she had to rescue her. "Prepare our fastest ships for sail! We leave at once! Those barbarians will learn of an Amazon's fury!" Antiope returned to the beach, her sisters rushing to fulfill her orders. Her fists clenched, she said to herself, "I swear to you, Hippolyta, I will rescue you. I swear it, Sister!"  
  
As the first rays of dawn peaked over the horizon, Herakles and Theseus found themselves safe on one of Theseus' ships, heading back towards Athens. "Well done, Cousin! I knew you would be able to help me capture the Amazon queen!" Theseus said as he clasped his half-god cousin on the back.  
  
Herakles shrugged Theseus' hand from his shoulder. "I do not recall doing much 'helping,' cousin. As I recall, I was the only one doing anything." He snarled silently, his back to his cousin so he would not see the disgust on his face.  
  
"Helping, doing. What is the difference? The point is, Hippolyta is mine!"  
  
Herakles looked over at the still unconscious form of the Amazon Queen, now lying on the only bed that occupied the cabin they were in. Standing, he crossed the cabin to her side with but a few of his large strides. "Leave me now, Theseus. The Amazon begins to awaken, and I will take her body as she does. She will know the lust of a true man, and worship me ever after." Herakles smiled smugly down at Hippolyta.  
  
"What?" Theseus looked up from the glass of wine he had poured himself.  
  
"I said, leave!" Herakles bellowed at his cousin. "I will have the Amazon-- with out you watching!"  
  
Anger quickly turning his face red, Theseus approached his cousin. "How dare you! The Amazon is mine! I will be the only man to have her! What gives you such airs? I hired you to help me steal the Amazon! Did you think that meant I would simply give her to you? Nay! Nay, I say!" More calmly he said, "Nay, you have merely miss understood my intentions. You may have any woman you wish, Cousin, for your aide to me, but you will not have Hippolyta. No, dear Cousin, the Amazon is mine by right. I am king here, after all. And I did take her, with little help from you as I recall!"  
  
Herakles turned to face his cousin. "What?" He growled. "I am the one who stole Hippolyta! Not you, you sniveling coward! Do you honestly think I stole her so that YOU may have her! No! She is mine, she will be mine!" Herakles raised his hand to strike his cousin.  
  
"Guards! Guards!" Theseus yelled as he reached to block his cousin's blow. The guards rushed in, swords raised. "Guards! My cousin has outstayed his welcome! Escort him from my ship immediately! Really! To say that HE kidnapped the Amazon Queen! He was not even there!"  
  
The guards closed around Herakles, swords drawn menacingly. "Mark my words, Theseus, cousin! Mark my wards! I will have Hippolyta, and you, dear cousin, shall pay for your treachery." With that, Herakles stormed from the small cabin. Smiling to himself in sheer delight, Theseus ordered his guards, "Chain the Amazon so that she does not escape. Make sure they are tight. I will not have her escaping. Keep her drugged as well." Theseus rubbed his hands in delight as he watched his guards carry out his orders. Once they had finished and he stood alone in the little cabin save for Hippolyta, he undressed. Cutting Hippolyta's clothes from her body, he joined her in the bed.  
  
In the months it took for the Athenians to return to Athens, Hippolyta's belly had swollen with obvious pregnancy. Rarely was her body conscious enough to register the child within her. Rarely was her body conscious enough to attempt escape. Every day, when Theseus left her side in the bed, a new bag of herbs was lit and placed closed to her; and every night when he returned the bag was removed and the tightness of her chains ensured. Though her body was a slave to Theseus, her soul was not. Using a form of meditation, Hippolyta removed her soul from her body each night as Theseus came to her. She did this for the first few nights of her imprisonment, letting her soul travel to a separate plane as she waited for him to finish. Then one night, as her soul prepared to leave her body, she noticed the small spark that was the soul of the life with in her. Crying she wrapped the small soul within her soul-arms, and together they left her body for that separate plain. This she did every night since. The plane her soul and the soul of her child ascended to was peaceful. There they felt no pain, and Hippolyta was able to watch as her child's spirit grew with life, there she allowed her soul to flow through that of her child's, showing it the way of the Amazon, the way of peace and love. This, she hoped, would save her child from the evil that was its father. Each morning, when her soul returned to her body, she was able to see or hear news of her sister Amazons. She was only able to catch glimpses before her body was over come by the noxious fumes of the burning herbs, but she often heard or saw enough to journey into unconsciousness secure in the knowledge that her rescue would be soon.  
  
As the months past, the Athenians bloodily fought their way back to Athens, where they were able to hold the Amazons at bay only a few more months. The Amazons, able warriors and relentless in their attacks on the Athenians, cut off all routes to Athens, effectively trapping the Athenians within their borders. Soon after, they were able to force their way into the city of Athens, killing all those that attempted to stop them. The Amazons fiercely fought their way to Theseus' palace.  
  
Within the walls of Theseus' palace, midwives had been called. The child within Hippolyta's belly chose the moment of the Amazons' siege on the palace to enter the warring world of man. Theseus stood in the birthing chamber, waiting on the birth of his child, his victory over the Amazons. Hippolyta had been allowed to reach full consciousness so that she might help with the birthing of her child. As the midwives sought to relieve Hippolyta's body of the burden that was her child, Hippolyta fought to keep the child within, praying to the goddesses that they might help her to forestall the birth of her child. Unable to withstand the pains of childbirth any longer, Hippolyta's body pushed the child from her womb.  
  
"Sire! It is a boy, sire!" The head midwife cried as she caught the child in her arms. Hippolyta slung her head back in defeat, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Good. Let him be called Hippolytus in remembrance of his mother. Give the child to the guard at the door. He will know what to do with him." Theseus ordered the midwife.  
  
Gathering her anger within herself, Hippolyta forced herself to stand. "Give me my child!" She cried as she lunged for the nearest person. Gasping in disbelief and fear, the midwives shied away from the attacking Amazon. Theseus unsheathed his sword and faced Hippolyta.  
  
"Stand down, woman. The child will not be harmed. He is merely being sent away so that he might grow and then return to serve me when he is old enough. Stand down, woman. I do not wish to harm you. I have plans for you to bare me many more sons."  
  
"Over my dead body, monster!" Hippolyta lunged at Theseus, dodging his sword with the agility she had learned over the years. Disarming him, Hippolyta claimed his sword as her own. As he backed away, Hippolyta brought the sword down for a massive blow that sent Theseus to the floor bleeding and unconscious. Spinning around, Hippolyta saw as her son was given to a guard that then sprinted down a corridor. As she moved to follow him, she found her path blocked by other armed guards. Engaging them in battle, she sent many to the ground. As she defeated the last one, Antiope burst into the chamber.  
  
"Hippolyta! Thank the goddesses!" Antiope quickly surveyed the room. "Come, Hippolyta, Theseus is defeated. Let us return home." She took her sister's arm and turned to go.  
  
Hippolyta pulled back. "No! Not yet!" Running past Antiope, Hippolyta ran down the corridor she had seen the guard take her son. Her path soon became a dead end and she came to a wall decorated with Athenian garbs. Behind her, Antiope and her fellow Amazons had followed. As Hippolyta hesitated, Antiope once again grabbed her arm.  
  
"Polly, please! We must go, now! Herakles is bringing troops to aid his cousin! We have defeated Theseus! Let us return home. Any more revenge you seek can be gained at a later day! Let us go now!"  
  
Reluctantly, Hippolyta followed her sister as they withdrew their armies from Athens and returned to their home. During their journey home, Hippolyta remained silent, saying nothing of her ordeal or her child. She remained locked within her cabin, refusing to see anyone, even her beloved sister, Antiope. When finally they had returned to Themyscira, Hippolyta immediately put herself through numerous purification ceremonies, as instructed by the Amazon High Priestess. Once complete, she told Antiope of the birth of her son. Antiope urged her to forget the child, ensuring her that the only way they may ever meet again would be on the battlefield, and reminding her that men were not welcome among the Amazon. Openly, Hippolyta agreed with her sister, but secretly she sent trusted spies to Athens in search of her son. As the days passed, Hippolyta returned to old self again, happily spending her days with her beloved sister, Antiope, and her sister Amazons. She fulfilled her duties to her people and went about her life as though the last year had never happened. One night, as Antiope laid reading in her bed, Hippolyta knocked at the door.  
  
"Enter." Antiope looked up from her book to see Hippolyta enter her chamber with her battle axe in hand. Puzzled, she sat up as Hippolyta dropped the axe onto the bed before her. Still puzzled, Antiope looked at Hippolyta questioningly.  
  
"Our deal. You won." Hippolyta said with a straight face. The sisters stared at each other, one puzzled and one stone-faced, for a moment before both erupted in laughter.  
  
Two years later, on the southern coast of Greece, an angry little boy stalked up a hill, cold threats of anger erupting from his young mouth. Most children his age were still being cuddled by their mothers, their grasp on their native tongue no where near advanced or foul. Most children, however, had not the history this little boy had. His history, though unknown to most, was always at the fore front of his mind, as it was this moment, as he stalked angrily to the top of the hill, his back to the village he was forced to call home. In the back of his mind, he recalled comfort and love, warm arms holding him as a sweet song was sung in his ear. This was not a true memory for him, though, and so he pushed it away. Never in his short life had he been held in a loving embrace or sung to as he somehow remembered. Yet remembering this falsehood only made him angrier. Rarely did he see his birth father, but always was he reminded of how his Amazon mother had abandoned him at birth for her people. Both of these angered him more.  
  
In the distance, dark clouds began to fill the sky. As the little boy, but two years old and so full of hate and anger, stood atop the hill, his blood raging, thunder clapped deafeningly and lightening slashed down from the sky striking a tree only a short distance away. The boy stared at the tree, surprise evident on his face.  
  
"Not bad, Little One, not bad at all." Startled, the boy turned to find the owner of the voice. Thunder roared again as a streak of lighting struck the ground a few feet in front of the young boy. As the dust settled, a dark warrior in full armor stood before the boy. "I expected no less from my own grandson. I knew my daughter would serve me well." The dark warrior's voice was smooth yet dark as he spoke. The boy continued to stand before him, transfixed. Within himself, the boy could feel all of his hate and anger towards his parents build, his lust for revenge, and his desire to make all who harmed him pay. Slowly, an evil, calculating smile crept across his face. The dark warrior laughed and offered his hand to the boy. "Come, my son, come with me and I will see to it that your revenge is had. The whole of the world will feel your wrath, you who are to be my heir." The boy took the warrior's hand as the sky grew darker. Lightening struck, leaving only a charred place where once a boy and warrior stood.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you still reading this story, please accept my apology for the slow updates. My modem died just before the summer so I have had difficulty getting online. I also apologize for my next bit of news. Future updates of this story will be very slow. I work full time over the summer with rarely a day off. I also have some other projects that I am working on over the summer, the main one helping a friend fulfill a wish of remembrance. For these reasons, I have very little time to write on the horrid horrid fic (yes, it has gained two horrids). When I gain spare time I will add to this story. Yes, I will finish this story. However, serious and constant updates might not occur again until the fall. For those of you who just can't live without this story (and I am sure that there are VERY few of you), I will let you know that the next chapter will cover the piece of Wonder Woman history that divides the Amazons into the Themyscirans and Banas. Please bear with me and continue enjoying the stories that I post. Thank you for your support and kind comments. 


End file.
